Aladdin's Fairy Tail
by Magnafeana
Summary: In the heart of an enchanted city, a commoner mage named Natsu Dragneel and his mischievous cat, Happy, battle to save the free-spirited Princess Lucy Heartphilia. Natsu's whole life changes with one rub of a magic ice lamp as the level-headed, cool-tempered Gray the Ice Genie appears and grants him three wishes, setting him on an incredible journey of discovery.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

Heretofore and unto now, this author hosted website has had to rely exclusively on the blanket disclaimer. While this kind of disclaimer is usually sufficient to protect an author from liability, it falls short when dealing with inherently offensive content, reviewers with a mind of their own and authors who are excessively paranoid about being dragged into court. With the above firmly borne in mind, we propose the following disclaimer:

This story will abide by, adhere to, accept responsibility for, endure under and act with respect toward the following weblog disclaimer:

By accessing this story, a web browser (hereafter user) is consents that s/he is familiar with, understands and absolutely accepts the following Fanfiction disclaimer:

This is a work of fiction and pure fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The Author holds exclusive rights to this work. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.

All the characters from the shonen anime _Fairy Tail_ appearing in _Aladdin's Fairy Tail_ are copyright Hiro Mashima, FUNimation Entertainment, Manga Entertainment, Masashi Sogo, Shinji Ishihara, and Kodonsha. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters created in this fanfiction the property of Magnafeana.

All the characters of _Aladdin_ appearing in Aladdin's Fairy Tail are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters created in this fanfiction are the property of Magnafeana.

All trademarks, service marks, collective marks, design rights, personality rights, copyrights, registered names, mottos, logos, avatars, insignias and marks used or cited by this website are the property of their respective owners and this website in no way accepts any responsibility for an infringement on one of the above.

This website publishes content regularly and said content is maintained in reference to the protections afforded it under local, provincial, state, martial, federal, international and mafia law. Publication of information found on this website may be in violation of the laws of the city, county, state, country or other jurisdiction from where you are viewing this website's content and laws in your jurisdiction may not protect or allow the same kinds of speech or distribution. In the case that the laws of the jurisdiction where this website's content is maintained and those of yours conflict, this website does not encourage, condone, facilitate, recommend or protect the violation of any laws and cannot be responsible for any violations of such laws.


	2. Prologue Part I: Arabian Nights

**Prologue Part I: Arabian Nights**

"Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place,

Where the caravan camels roam,

Where they cut off your ear

If they don't like your face

It's barbaric, but hey, it's home,

When the winds from the east and the suns from the west,

And the sand in the glass is right,

Come on down, stop on by,

Hop a carpet and fly

To another Arabian night

Arabian nights, like Arabian days,

More often than not

Are hotter than hot

In a lot of good ways,

Arabian nights, 'neath Arabian moons,

A fool off his guard

Could fall and fall hard

Out there on the dunes!"

~ Performer: Bruce Adler, Songwriter: Howard Ashman

* * *

Winds swept breezily over the deserted land, as though playfully teasing the loose sand into thinking they make join the light zephyrs. Darkness impaled the sky with a watchful eye, the stars allowing the obscurity to consume the atmosphere rather than lighting the way. In the midst of such a desert wasteland laid a magnificent city that became dull and unlively at nightfall. Amidst the sandy dunes was a weary traveler, trekking tiredly over the sand with impending lethargy. Finally, the traveler made their way into the city without sound, dragging their way through the streets of the once busy bazaar.

As they continued on their merry way, an urgent hiss caused them to pause in their tracks.

"Hey! You!"

The traveler blearily looked at a shady salesman that appeared to beckon them over. Feeling the need to obey, the traveler half-walked, half-dragged their way over to the makeshift market stand. The shady salesman ran a hand through his unruly hair and gave the traveler a look of sheer confidence, bordering on arrogance. Shoved in the traveler's face was a peculiar ornate celestial key. The shine of the goodness of the magic key seemed to be dull and slightly… chipped.

"Look at this!" The salesman implored, waving the key in the traveler's face. "A rare _golden_ _zodiac_ key of Draco the Dragon Spirit! _Ooooohhh_~" The weary traveler gave the man an onceover, obviously knowing that the key was a fraud, before unpausing their walking and continuing to find an inn.

However, the salesman was persistent and swiftly blocked the traveler from moving any farther than two steps.

"Wait, wait!" The salesman desperately pleaded. The traveler sighed and complied, showing their obedience by boring their fatigued gaze into the eyes of the desperate salesman. The salesman jogged over to his stand and disappeared as he crouched. Reappearing, only his eyes were shown, glittering with assurance and a smugness that was unsettling.

"Feast your eyes on _this_!" The salesman held out a regular box. The traveler's eyes twinkled in annoyance. How dumb did this salesman think the traveler was?

However, the salesman did not pick up on the irritation in the traveler's eyes and continued to sell his merchandise. "This is a prophesized box said to contain a magic power so brilliant that no one will ever open it unless they are worthy…" The traveler looked at the box, unconvinced. It was a regular, run-of-the-mill box that the salesman probably found and wanted to swindle a few jewel from a poor commoner. The traveler once again began to walk away, a little miffed that the salesman took them as a fool.

"No, no, wait! I can see that you are a person of _exquisite_ taste. How about _this_?"

A dulled white lamp was thrown into the face of the traveler, startling them for a moment before the gazed at the merchant with a quizzical expression.

The salesman explained, "This may look like any other lamp, but it changed the fate of an entire kingdom. It made changed the life of Prince Natsu Dragneel." The traveler's eyes sparked in interest by the name. That name was famous from ever last corner of Fiore and was certainly a tale that had its fair share of exaggerations.

The merchant saw the glimmer of attentiveness in the traveler's eyes and flashed him a knowing grin. "How would you like to know the legacy of Prince Natsu?" He offered persuasively. The prince of Fairy Tail, a kingdom that resided within the deserts of Magnolia of the country, Fiore… His tale was indeed one the traveler had heard of. But what could this man offer that he hadn't already heard?

"The _real_ legacy of Natsu Dragneel!" The salesman added with a hint of pleadingness to his tone.

The traveler glanced back at the salesman, intrigued. It couldn't hurt to hear the tale once more through the eyes of such a swindler. The traveler walked back to the salesman's stand, all traces of weariness gone.

The salesman looked from side-to-side, assuring himself the coast was clear. "Come closer," he ordered the traveler, beckoning him with a finger as he surveyed the area. The traveler did as they were told and stepped forward. The salesman gave him an irritated glance. "_Closer_," he hissed. Sighing, the traveler enclosed the distance between the stand and theirself and looked at the salesman with a flicker of interest.

The salesman began the tale in a low tone, aware of eavesdroppers: "As you know, Prince Natsu Dragneel is the prince of Fairy Tail of Magnolia. But he came from such a humble beginning…"

The traveler's eyes filled with shock. Humble beginning? Through the legends that were told, Prince Natsu was born naturally wealthy.

The salesman saw the astonishment in the traveler's gaze, and continued on, satisfied, in, still, a low murmur: "It all begins on a dark night… Where a dark man waits with a dark purpose…"


	3. Prologue Part II

**Prologue Part II: It All Begins On A Dark Night...**

* * *

A cloaked man traveled in the unforgiving desert on a noble black steed, galloping their way through the similar hills of sand. The sun had already left the western skies with the moon replaced its spot, bringing a foreboding blue darkness and twinkling stars that pierced the shadows. The wind was uneasily calm at the time of the cool nightfall, but did not bother the man, his horse, or his silent bird companion. The black-haired mane of the steed became ruffled along with the man's black cloak as they continued dashing through the cool desert. Their destination became quite clear as they saw the silhouette of another man in the distance, crouching near a massive dune.

The man pulled his gallant stallion into a canter, and then intro a steady trot, finally breaking into a silent walk as the other man became closer in the field of vision. The man swung his leg over the saddle and half-leaped, half-fell into the sand neatly on his feet with an air of high authority and experience radiating off himself. Graciously, he walked over to the man, his bird perched on his shoulder and glaring at the other man. As the man sized up the other man, the cloaked man took in the other man's appearance: he too wore a cloak; however, the bottom of his face from his nose down was obscured in a green mask and a dark blue bandana covered his forehead and hair. His arms and legs were mummified in bandages and black gloves concealed his hands. The man could not even figure out the other man's eyes under his disguise. On the other man's back carried many staffs for purposes the imperial man did not know and did not intend to find out. He only wanted what he came for.

"Mystogan," the man began with quiet authority, "have you brought it?"

The said man (Mystogan) showed a neatly cut half of a dragon in the palm of his left hand with his eyes betraying nothing. "I have, Laxus," Mystogan acknowledged with indifference.

Eagerly, Laxus grabbed the half golden dragon and held it up for his eyes and the eyes of his observant companion. "Look at this Bixslow," the man murmured excitedly to his feathered friend. "We have it… Finally…"

"Laxus, I do not think you should open this portal," Mystogan warned, bristling. "I feel the magic energy like you do, but I sense the dangerousness it possesses."

Laxus drew back his hood, revealing his blonde hair and his irritated green eyes, a lightning bolt scar crossing over the right eye. He gave Mystogan a knowing smirk. "Always the cautious one, aren't you, Mystogan?" He questioned rhetorically. The reclusive man stayed silent and Laxus saw a flash of an unreadable emotion in the depths of the swirls of dark blue Mystogan's eyes contained. Laxus gave a low chuckle and proceeded to pull out the matching half of the dragon, feeling extremely elated. Yet something dark mixed in with the elation that Mystogan sensed, yet did not acknowledge aloud.

Bixslow ruffled his naturally silver feathers, clearly proud. "We've done it, Laxus! We can finally—!"

Laxus gave the parrot a cold stare. "Silence," he hissed.

Bixslow covered his beak with his wings, looking fearfully at Laxus with solemn green eyes. "Right, shutting up now," he managed to say beneath his wings.

With an air of triumph, Laxus gently combined the two halves of the dragon statue and a glow of golden light appeared. The dragon statue came to life as it spread its wings and flew in a circle among the small party. Immediately, it sailed into a sand dune a little ways away. After it dug itself into the hill of grit, the sands became to morph itself into a shape. As the dunes struggled to take form, the three stood and watched silently, two in amazement and one with a tension that would not leave. Slowly, the dune took on the form of a dragon's head, its eyes the shade of rubies. It gently exhaled, looking that the three of them with eyes containing vast amounts of wisdom.

"Who dares awaken me from my slumber?" It demanded in a deep growl, giving each an indifferent stare.

Laxus stepped forward and kneeled to the almighty dragon's head. "It is I, Laxus, Royal Adviser of Fairy Tail, O Great and Powerful Dragon."

The dragon's head eyed him thoughtfully. It slightly nodded in approval and declared, "Very well. Enter." It parted its jaw widely, revealing its wide, yet intimidating canines. A golden glow emitted in the depths of its throat and all three could feel a rush a magical energy radiating. Laxus took confident steps towards the dragon's head, ready to claim his reward.

"Wait."

Laxus stopped in his tracks, and looked at the dragon head with quizzical eyes. The sand-shifted dragon looked at him apathetically. "What you seek, you will not get."

Laxus struggled to keep his cool and calm demeanor as he questioned through gritted teeth, "And why not?"

The dragon's head flickered to Mystogan and back to Laxus with Bixslow on his shoulder. "You are not the one chosen to enter the Cave of Wonders."

Irritation sparked Laxus. So there had to be a "chosen one" in this? "Well if I can't, then can he?" Laxus pointed to Mystogan, who stared at the dragon head with grave eyes.

The dragon's head replied calmly, "He is aware that he may not enter."

Laxus was close to losing his patience with the magical dragon's head. "Well then who?" He inquired crossly.

Lightning struck the skies in forewarning. The dragon's head began to slightly recede into the dune it began as. "You seek the fire of the water…" It advised prophetically as its face became disfigured. "Find me the fire in the water…" It repeated with certainty as more lightning struck the sky and the dragon's head disappeared into the sand dune.

Laxus watched in anger as his one chance slipped away from him. Mystogan, observing the scene silently, did not relent to speak.

Bixslow broke the tensed silence with his irritated and sardonic tone. "Oh great! Just great! Now we gotta find a stinkin' fire in water?! I think this dragon's got a few screws loose here, Laxus."

"This is your fault," Laxus hissed at Mystogan, whipping around to face the man with clear resentment on his face. "You said something to it, didn't you? You wanted my plan to fail!"

Mystogan coolly replied, "I spoke nothing to it. I knew from the beginning that your plan would fail if you were the one to enter."

Laxus eyed him suspiciously. "Then who is the one?"

Mystogan stared back at him, unfazed. "That I do not know. But I do know that you must find the fire in the water…"

A steady wind picked up, allowing any loose sand to join it on its airy travelers. Suddenly, a harsher gale picked up, scattering the territorial sand to another location and temporarily blinding Laxus. He shielded his eyes from the sudden blast of sand until it died down. When he unshielded his eyes, the wise man had disappeared without a trace. Laxus sniffed the air tentatively yet there wasn't even a stale scent to indicate the reclusive man's presence.

Bixslow looked at his master, unfazed by the disappearance of Mystogan. "So now what do we do? We got no stinkin' clues to finding some pyro in a heap full of water! Where do we even find water?! We're in a desert for cryin' out loud!" Bixslow plucked at his shedding feathers. "Look at this, Laxus!" He plucked more feathers from his wings. "I'm so ticked off that I'm molting."

"Patience, my friend," Laxus hushed, a meticulous plan forming in his head. "Only one may enter… Yes… I must find my fire in the water…"


	4. Chapter 1: Natsu On The Run

**Chapter One: Natsu On The Run**

"Gotta keep

One jump ahead of the breadline

One swing ahead of the sword

I steal only what I can't afford

( That's Everything! )

One jump ahead of the lawmen

That's all, and that's no joke

These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

[Crowd:] Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!

[Aladdin:] Just a little snack, guys

[Crowd:] Rip him open, take it back, guys

[Aladdin:] I can take a hint, gotta face the facts

You're my only friend, Abu!

[Crowd:] Who?

Oh it's sad, Aladdin's hit the bottom.

He's become a one-man rise in crime

I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em

[Aladdin:] Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Tell you all about it when I got the time!

One jump ahead of the slowpokes

One skip ahead of my doom

Next time gonna use a nom de plume

One jump ahead of the hitmen

One hit ahead of the flock

I think I'll take a stroll around the block

[Crowd:] Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!

[Aladdin:] Let's not be too hasty

[Lady:] Still I think he's rather tasty

[Aladdin:] Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Otherwise we'd get along

[Crowd:] Wrong!

[Aladdin:] One jump ahead of the hoofbeats

(Vandal!)

One hop ahead of the hump

(Street rat!)

One trick ahead of disaster

(Scoundrel!)

They're quick, but I'm much faster

(Take that!)

Here goes, better throw my hand in

Wish me happy landin'

All I gotta do is jump!

(Reprise)

Riff-raff, street rat, I don't buy that

If only they'd look closer

Would they see a poor boy?

No siree they'd find out there's so much more to me…"

~Performer: Brad Kane, Songwriter: Time Rice

* * *

It was a typical hot day in the deserts of Magnolia, especially in the kingdom of Fairy Tail. In the streets of common bazaar, merchants were attempting to sell their merchandise passionately, whether it be fruit, fish, magical items or weapons. People of all different colors weaved in and out of the busy markets, going through their everyday life through the fiasco of the desert-enshrouded city. Mages of all sorts arrived in the enchanted kingdom for its reputation for powerful sorcerers. Children played around the legs of the adults, attempting to use magic while the adults used simple spells for everyday life. On the corner, a drunken female mage read the cards of a passerby's future, foretelling events such as a fateful encounter. Off to the sides, a powerful and built man showed off his "manly" strengths, impressing people by lifting obese objects. In a darker and narrow alleyway, a man on a levitating carpet slept, able to block out the sounds of the people. Life was hectisy and ecstasy in the kingdom of Fairy Tail. And while everyone was seemed to continue in the average every day, a seventeen year-old male and his flying feline companion plotted from the top of a building, looking at the sea of unsuspecting people.

"All right, Happy, we gotta get some lunch for Wendy and Charla this morning," a spiky pink-haired mage commented openly, eying the food stands with hunger.

Happy nodded and happily agreed, "Aye, sir!" He looked at his friend with excitement. "Maybe some fish for Charla, Natsu?" He asked hopefully, flicking his tail.

Natsu glanced at his friend, his onyx eyes twinkling with amusement and his mouth forming a smirk that showed his canine teeth. "Man, you got it bad, don'tcha?" He acknowledged with a hint of laughter. His winged comrade was hung up over the white-furred feline who wouldn't so much as spare him a passing glance. But if Happy wanted to keep going after her, then Natsu would give his friend all the encouragement he needed. Happy flicked his tail in raw eagerness. Natsu looked back at the crowd, his thoughts back towards his little blue-haired sister. Ever since Igneel and Grandine had abandoned them, Wendy had been Natsu's only family left, and he'd been looking after her ever since. But with both left without any money...

The pink-haired mage looked at his friend with a happy-go-lucky spirit firing him up. 'Let's do this Happy!" He jumped onto the ledge, ready to spring down to the street.

Happy took up a position beside him. "Aye!"

Together, the two nimbly leapt from the top of the building with the rushing winds gliding over their bodies. The sounds of the babbling market seemed to conceal any sounds they made as they landed softly on the soft-blanketed roof of a merchant's stand. Right on their victim. Natsu whispered to Happy, "Alright, Happy, you know what to do."

"Aye," Happy murmured. He sprouted pure white wings and glided down to the street level carefully. Natsu gazed after his friend, confident he wouldn't mess up. Happy descended in the wide alley filled with people and maneuvered his way until he found his way to a strong male that was very buff and mesmerized everyone with his animal-like strength.

"This…is…_manly_!" The man bellowed as he lifted up fifteen haystacks on a platform. People gawked at him in admiration, applauding. The built man took this praise for self-satisfaction and grinned. Happy flicked his tail, and stalked behind the burly man. Suddenly, Happy's tail tickled the man's feet.

"What the—?" The man spluttered in between his gaily laughs. His concentration on holding the platform broke, as he laughed "un-manly-like" at his tickling feet. The people surrounding the man took uneasy steps back, glancing at him with uncertainty. "Stop! Stop! Hahahaha!" He laughed childishly as the tickling increased. As his mirth rang in the alley, the platform he held in his arms were thrown across the alley and crashed into a building, startling numerous people and frightening the animals and children. Several merchants gathered to assess the situation as the people gossiped on how the accident happened with some trembling. The man continued to laugh, unaware of the attention he was drawing.

The brunette woman reading cards on the corner stopped drinking her barrel of wine to yell at her friend's rowdy merriment. "Elfman! Knock it off!"

The said man glanced at his friend through watering eyes as he stammered in-between heavy laughs, "Sorry… Cana… Can't… stop… laughing! Hahahaha!" The woman rolled her eyes and muttered to herself as she drank more of the alcoholic beverage.

Natsu watched the situation from afar, trying to contain his own laughter. "Good job, Happy," he congratulated quietly. The merchant of the stand Natsu was on top of left, his natural curiosity about the hullabaloo getting to him. The mage quickly slithered into the stand, knowing his window of opportunity was shortening by the second. Quickly, he grabbed a loaf of bread and a fish from the merchant stand and sneakily moved to the other side of the alley with the stolen food. He whispered to his friend once in earshot, "Happy, let's go!"

Happy nodded in agreement and ceased to tickle Elfman's giant feet with his tail as he retreated to Natsu's side. Natsu tossed Happy the blue-scaled fish, watching as the delight flared in Happy's black eyes. "Fish!" He meowed happily, his mouth drooling from the sight of a succulent specimen.

Natsu chuckled, readjusting his black vest that exposed his abdomen. They began to make their getaway when-

"Stop! Thief!"

The pink-haired seventeen year-old glanced back to see the furious face of the stand owner as he pointed accusingly at Natsu and Happy.

"Where?"

Maneuvering through the crowds of attentive people were the royal imperial guards, clad in pristine silver armor and gleaming swords. Their captain glared at Natsu with such fierceness that the boy shied away from her. She flipped her scarlet hair, revealing a pair of merciless grey eyes. "_You again_," she snarled threatening. Automatically, she yelled the words, "_Requip_!" Her body became pure white for a few moments, temporarily blinding bystanders. Soon the white left her and, in her place, was a woman with long red pants and a bandage rapped around her midsection and her chest. Her red hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and she bore a long staff with a vicious-looking blade at the end. Her face showed her antagonism towards the young teen.

"Uh-oh…" Happy meowed warning, flashing his friend a worried glance. They both easily recognized her: the great and powerful Titania Erza Scarlet, a fierce mage with a rare magical power and a deadly temper. She knew of Natsu and Happy's extensive records of thievery and was always hard on herself when she failed to attain them.

"After them!" Erza commanded authoritatively, immediately sprinting towards the two friends.

Natsu quickly fled the scene, dashing through the bazaar's maze with his worn out black sandals. Happy flew next to him with an anxious aura emitting from his fur as his blue fur prickled. "What are we going to do, Natsu?" The feline inquired apprehensively. "Erza will catch up to us soon."

"Not if I can do anything about it," Natsu determinedly growled. He needed to feed his sister!

Natsu ducked when a wall of blankets on a clothesline hit him. He continued to run blindly, knowing full well that the guards were hard on his tail and would catch up if he slowed or stopped his mad sprinting. He emerged with a green blanket in his hands and enwrapped himself in it as a temporary disguise and stood near a window of building. A few women eyed in in amusement.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Natsu?" One of the young women questioned in hilarity, her blue eyes twinkling and her long white hair flipped to one side. Another young woman chuckled loftily, her eyes and hair color same as her sister's, yet her angelic white hair shorter.

Natsu flashed them a grin, checking his peripheral vision for any sign of Erza or the guards. "Well y'know, Mira… Gotta get by somehow."

"Don't be getting into too much trouble now," the woman with shorter hair warned, a smile on her lips.

The pink-haired teen looked at her in amusement. "You're only in trouble if you get caught, Lisanna," he scoffed.

"There's the street-rat!" A high-pitched voice yowled over the commotion.

Natsu paled slightly. "I'm in trouble."

Natsu winked at them and began to run once again. "Bye, ladies!" He threw the farewell over his shoulder as he and Happy dashed among the throng of people. As they swiftly wriggled themselves from the sea of oblivious commoners, Happy took hold of Natsu's vest and flew him to the top of a building, safely out of harm's way. The pink-haired mage sighed in relief, as he watched the usual commotion from his perch. "That was close," he admitted reluctantly, knowing all too well that their escape was too close for comfort.

Happy nodded, floating in the air. "Aye. If Erza had caught us—"

"There you are, street rat!"

Natsu sprung to his feet when he saw Erza and her men encircle them, each glaring at the two of them with disgust. "Speak of the devil," he muttered as his gaze flickered from the guards to over the street. Absentmindedly, he continued to backed up to the ledge's edge as Erza and her men enclosed on him menacingly. Happy shied away at Erza's hard stare, nearing himself towards Natsu.

"I'll make your hands my trophy, street-rat," Erza grinned evilly. The guards chuckled darkly in unison, prowling around Natsu and Happy like lions, eying their prey with hunger. The mage and his cat were running out of options. It was either jump into the street or face Erza. Natsu quickly examined the street below. Connected to his building from another building across the street were numerous clotheslines filled with assorted clothes. Maybe if he…

"Sorry, guys," he apologized with a grin as he stepped onto the ledge. "Time for me to go. And all I gotta do is jump!"

The mage leapt gallantly over the edge as the guards launched themselves towards his body. Instantly, he fell through the lines of clotheslines, feeling his weight become heavier and heavier with each and every drop. His vision became clouded with assorted colors and mixtures of light and dark as his body felt the softness and scratchiness of different clothing. He could hear the guards mutter to themselves and Erza's orders to go down and find him with his acute hearing. Soon, Natsu landed onto the middle of the street, his fall cushioned by the extensive amount of clothes he had gathered. As he peeled the first layers of clothing off his body, he could hear people's accusatory voice shriek at him:

"Stop, thief!

"Vandal!"

"Outrage!"

"Scandal!"

"You won't get away that easily!"

The pink-haired mage looked incredulously back at the prowling guards. "You think that was easy?"

After Natsu relieved himself of the clothing that enwrapped his body, he heard fierce words: "He's wanted dead or alive. Kill him if you want to."

The pink-haired mage scratched his head in confusion and eyed the loaf of almost stale bread. "All this for a loaf of bread?" He murmured to himself as he picked himself up from the ground and ran with flying Happy to escape the grasp of the revengeful imperial guards. As the sprinted past an attractive female doing entertaining tricks with purple fire, Natsu glanced at her and grinned at an idea. He glanced up at Happy. "Happy, you distract them. I got a plan."

Happy nodded eagerly. "Aye!" As Natsu looked around for the materials needed, Happy flew overhead to find anything that could help him with his mission. He swooped down as a man attempted to swallow a sword whole and grabbed it from him, well aware of the shouts he received after he "borrowed" the piece of weaponry. He landed safely on the ground and waited patiently yet tensely for the guards to come.

Soon, he was flock by imperial guards, yet they cowered from him as he waved the sword around, threatening them. "That cat has a sword!" A frightened imperial guard yowled nervously, flanked by other apprehensive members.

Erza shoulder her way to the front, first eying the cat then glaring at her men. "Idiots! We _all_ have swords!" She declared as she raised her gleaming blade into the air for all to see. The guards, ashamed, raised their swords and slowly advanced on the harmless blue-furred feline. Anxious, Happy carefully set down the sword, expanded his wings and took off with the guards following in tow. "C'mon, Natsu!" He prayed as he allowed the imperial guards to chase him.

Meanwhile, the pink-haired seventeen year-old snuck up to the girl that created letters and shapes out of her violet flames. She bore a scandalous see-through tank top and skirt, allowing the males to call out to her lustfully as she danced with her flames. Natsu, unfazed, directly confronted her. She looked at him with seductive emerald eyes and asked in an innocent, yet alluring voice, "Can I help you?"

Natsu questioned hurriedly, "Excuse me, but can I eat some of your fire?"

She gazed at him with shocked eyes, unbelieving of her ears. No man had ever not looked at her appearance and commented on it. However, she allowed it to pass and nodded in compliance. Natsu eagerly drank in the flames she created, knowing that his plan would go as he well as he had hoped. Once he had his fill, he wiped his mouth with the back of his chin, grinning. "No I've got a fire in my belly."

"Natsu! They're coming!"

The mage immediately thanked the girl for her delicious flames and sprinted to find his friend. He could make out the enclosing guards as they dashed to catch up to Happy's speedy flying. Natsu smirked and deeply sucked in air. "Fire Dragon's…" He began as his cheeks puffed up with air, the flames in his stomach eagerly awaiting for their command. As the guards and Erza continue to come his way, he raised his hands to his lips, a fiery orange circle with an intricate design appearing in front of him. He waited impatiently as the guards enclosed the distance between them. They were about five strides away from Natsu and Happy was soaring towards him.

"_Rooooooooar_!" He snarled as fire was produced from his mouth, through the magical orange circle and at the rushing guards. The imperial guards were consumed in the ferocious pyrotic outburst, lost in the mingled of red and orange. The blue-furred cat flew to his friend with the fish still safely secured in his paws.

"C'mon, Natsu, while we have the chance!" He hissed, eying the dying embers with uneasy.

Natsu nodded and the two took off down the elongate alley, weaving between innocent people. They sharply turned down another alleyway that led into a drab clearing, hidden from the sunlight by tattered blankets that stretched from the sides of buildings to another side of a building. Natsu sighed in relief when he saw the guards foolishly pass the alley's entrance, still on the hunt for the alleged "thief". The fire dragonslayer looked at Happy with a satisfied grin. They made it back unscathed and with food.

"Do you smell them?" Happy questioned as he looked around the damp area.

Natsu sniffed tentatively in the air for the scents of his young sister and her white-furred friend. They were definitely in the area. In fact, it smelled like they were…

The pink-haired teen took a tiny step back as a blue-haired young girl dropped to the ground agilely, her usual simple wavy-patterned dress looking slightly ruffled. Following her was a cream-colored she-cat. Flapping her wings delicately as she lowered herself to the ground and by her partner's side.

Natsu smirked. "Hey, Wendy. We brought some food," he acknowledged, holding out the bread to the twelve year-old girl.

The said girl stood up and looked at him with adorable chocolate colored eyes, swinging her waist-length hair from side-to-side. She smiled, revealing a pair of sharp canine teeth to her older brother. "I'm glad you're back. I saw the guards that were chasing you," she admitted nervously as everyone settled on the ground. Her eyes flickered with anxiety. "I was so worried they would catch you."

Natsu patted her head comfortingly and gave her a genuine smile to reassure her. "I'm not going anywhere, Wendy," the mage vowed to his sibling with such brotherly-warmth that all her tensions were released.

The four of them hunkered down and began to feast on their poor-excuse for a meal. Happy offered the fish to Charla, only for the she-cat to flick her tail and twitch her ears in annoyance, not even bothering to acknowledge him. Natsu divided the bread fairly and heated up the dead fish with his fire, cooking it to perfection. They all ravished the meal, the hunger that gnawed at their stomachs dimming yet still there. The pink-haired teen tensed. He wished he could protect his little sister and his friends Happy and Charla better than the way they were living now. Accused as thieves, treated like dirt… They only stole what they couldn't afford and no one seemed to appreciate that they were broke. _If only Igneel and Grandine hadn't left_, Natsu growled inwardly. _We could've been better off…_

Wendy stared at her brother with concern and hesitantly touched his hand. His onyx eyes snapped onto hers, filled with sadness and apologeticness. "It's okay," Wendy assured him. "We're still alive and together and that's what matters," she added with a smile. Natsu couldn't help but smile at his little sister's words. They _were_ alive and healthy… Well, for the most part.

Suddenly, trumpets and horns of assorts blared from beyond the tiny, dark clearing and on the main street of the market. People gathered curiously around the walls of the street, glancing both ways to see what was coming. Wendy also heard the commotion and her eyes twinkled with interest. She looked at Natsu with pleading eyes and he sighed. He couldn't ever turn down Wendy's large, begging gaze even if he tried.

The group moved to join the eventful scenery, weaving through the crowd as they asserted themselves to the front. Happy perched himself on Natsu's head, looking at the murmuring people with a tilt of his head.

"Maybe there's a huge fish making its way here," he suggested as his mouth began to drool at the thought. Quickly, he examined the streets and parted his jaws to taste for any sigh of fish.

Charla snorted in disgust and twitched her ears in annoyance. "You certainty aren't the brightest," she dryly remarked with her brown eyes glittering in exasperation.

Wendy looked up at Natsu, confused. "What's going on?" She questioned. Natsu would've liked to know too. This many people lined up on the streets was abnormal, even with Fairy Tail's huge population.

A strange smell hit the dragonslayer's nose like a wall. The scent smelled of wilting flowers with a combination of a dying cow. Natsu saw Wendy flinch, indication that she smelt the peculiar odor as well. However, underneath the impending stench was a familiar scent… The scent of another dragonslayer! Soon enough, a blonde fellow on a red horse cantered his way through the streets, looking rather calm with arrogance in his dark green eyes. He smiled slightly to the gathered crowd and ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair, which caused all the females to gawk at him in awe. Natsu noticed that Wendy was eying the young male with interest, which made him amused. His little sister was growing up.

"On his way to the palace, I suppose," A man with slicked back dark blue hair suggested, creating purple colored flames with his index finger absentmindedly.

A tall man with distinct brown hair with a large, curly tuff at the front shrugged, his mouth occupied by his pipe. "Another suitor for the princes," he answered with sigh, blowing smoke from his brown pipe.

Natsu gazed at the man on his red horse, narrowing his eyes slightly. He didn't like the looks of this man.

Suddenly, the crowd surged forward excitedly, causing Natsu and Wendy to be jostled forward in a startled manor. While Natsu stood his ground, he caught a glimpse of Wendy becoming exiled from the safety of the sidelines and stumbling out onto the cleared street. Unfortunately, she fell in the path of the blonde fellow. Wendy looked with fearful brown eyes as the man halted his horse and looked at her with a sneer.

"Out of my way, peasant," he calmly advised. His hands became engulfed in white flames as he studied his target carefully. A small white circle appeared in front of his left hand with an intricate pattern woven on it. "Light Dragon Holy blast," he murmured softly as the white flame shot out of the white circle and towards the frightened twelve year-old.

Angered, Natsu sprang into action as leaped in front his of sibling and willingly ate the ball of light. The blonde man stared back at the fire mage in subtle shock as Natsu wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smirked.

"Oh yeah. Now I've got a fire in my belly. And if I were as rich as you, you'd think I could afford some manners," he lightly taunted as he called out the man to a challenge if he wanted to hurt Wendy. The man, faintly amused, ordered his horse to continue their walk, going around the two slayers with an air of superiority. As they came closer to the gate, Natsu loudly told his blue-furred friend, "Look, Happy. It's not every day you see a horse with _two_ rear ends!"

As Happy, Charla and Wendy tried their best to hold in their mirth, the red horse stopped and glared indignantly at Natsu as he grinned at them. The blonde man reached down to his horse's muzzle and patted it comfortingly. "Calm yourself, Lector," Natsu heard the man murmur without straining his ears. The man gave Natsu a calm yet cold stare. "You are a worthless street-rat," he proclaimed as the palace gates opened and allowed him to enter freely. "You were born a street-rat and you will die a street-rat." He tossed the words over his shoulder carelessly, unaware that furious flames had appeared on Natsu's hands. "And only your _fleas_ will mourn you!" The gates closed abruptly when Natsu sprinted after the man, enraged. He pounded on the door, but to no avail. He knew full well he was never going to enter the sacred palace grounds.

As he glared dangerously at the doors, he growled crossly, "I'm _not_ worthless! And I don't have fleas!" He stopped as he found himself suddenly scratching his head, itchy. Releasing a heavy exhale, he walked back to Wendy as the crowds dispersed back into their everyday lives, some giving Natsu and his companion dirty looks and others with admiring stares. He ignored them and gently grabbed Wendy's hand to pull her to her feet. She gazed off him and, by her look, Natsu could tell she was worried about him.

The onyx orbs softened as they stared into the concerned brown ones. "C'mon, Wendy. Let's go home." Hand-in-hand, Natsu and Wendy walked down the streets while the two felines flew overhead as they kept a watchful eye out for guards.

Day quickly turned into night, with the action of the lively streets of Fairy Tail dimming down with its populace readying themselves for a well-deserved slumber. Natsu carried a fast-asleep Wendy on his back as he made his way back to their makeshift home. _Riff-raff… Street-rat… _The words continued to echo in the mage's mind as he swiftly scaled a raggedy building. _I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer_, he went on as he entered the open window of an abandoned building. He carefully made sure to not bump his sleeping sister's head on any of the low-hanging beams as he made his way up the steps. After he escaped the hallway of beams and debris, he found himself in a cleared out room filled with old rugs, rags, pillows, vases and other miscellaneous items. Natsu gazed around at his, Wendy, Happy, and Charla's home with a flicker of pride. _Would they see a poor boy? _He asked himself as he lowered Wendy into her makeshift bed. _No siree…_ Delicately, he pulled a tattered sheet over her body to keep her warm on the cool night. She gathered the material in her hand and smiled slightly. Happy and Charla flew in shortly, exhausted, and curly their bodies around the little girl as they purred in their sleep.

Natsu shook his head and wandered to the other wall wear a large curtain resided. He pulled open the battered curtains and gazed fondly at the magnificent view of Fairy Tail. His gaze quickly interested itself in the large, lit up palace. The seventeen year-old lowered his elbow onto the ledge and rest his head on his hand as his onyx stare never left the beauteous view of the palace.

"They find out… There's so much more to me," Natsu murmured softly. He glanced back at his sleeping sister and the two slumbering cats before returning his gaze to Fairy Tail's Palace. He grinned, revealing his distinctive sharp canines. "Someday, Wendy… Things are gonna change… We'll live in a palace, be rich and won't have any more problems at all."

Natsu tore his gaze away from the glorious view of the palace and sought out his improvised bed. As he got himself into a comfortable position, he closed his eyes, dreaming of a life of wealthiness and happiness. And all the food and fire he could eat.


	5. Chapter 2: Princess Lucy

**Chapter Two: Princess Lucy**

* * *

The sun glared at the kingdom of Fairy Tail with unflinching eyes. It watched as the people of Fairy Tail continued about their everyday lives without so much as a complaint to the heat's aggressiveness. Began another typical day in Fairy Tail.

However, in the palace, distraught seemed to roll in like the morning mist, making Master Makarov to flinch. The short, white-haired man played daintily with his set of magic play animals, watching in entertainment as the animals snarled, cawed and roared at each other.

"That's it! I'm done with her!" A voice caterwauled angrily, followed by pounding footsteps that resonated in the palace.

The master sighed heavily, already knowing the cause. "Lucy…" He leapt to his feet and skittered down to palace garden, muttering to himself. As he made his way down the marble hallway, he stopped as he approached two, large golden doors. Suddenly, the same blonde as before appeared, stomping irritably away with his teeth gritted and clenched fists. As he walked by the master, he glared at him with a steely look.

"Have fun trying to find a suitor for _her_!" He hissed with seething fury. He stomped away, however, a piece of torn cloth from his pants managed to loosen itself and fall to the ground at Master Makarov's feet. Hesitantly, he picked up the piece of fabric into his calloused hands, examining it. He suddenly tensed and unceremoniously opened the palace doors. Outside, white pavement seemed to expand vastly with a large waterfall in the center with a white birdhouse settled close by. From their own, the elongated garden contained trees and luscious green grass, guarded by intimidating stonewalls.

Master Makarov saw his blonde daughter sitting by the waterfall, stroking her ever-loyal lion as he purred in pleasure. Growling, the master made his way over to her with a dark aura that the princess had noticed.

"What is the meaning of this, Lucy?" He demanded, raising the piece of cloth to her face for emphasis.

Lucy examined the cloth with glittering brown eyes, tilting her head and causing her lopsided ponytail to suddenly be disturbed. She grinned at her father. "Oh father… Loke was just playing with him," she insisted innocently. The lion gave his beautiful master a good-natured growl and licked her. She took his feline face in her hands and rubbed his cheeks, as she cooed playfully, "Weren't you, Loke? You were just playing with that over-dressed, self-absorbed Prince Sting." The princess laughed while her loyal companion growled in amusement. However, when they noticed the master's stare, they fell silent.

Master Makarov began slowly, keeping his voice calm, "Lucy… You've got to stop rejecting the suitors that come to the call." Princess Lucy averted her father's gaze and walked away from him. She neared the white birdhouse and opened the cage. In her hand flew a magnificent white dove. Gingerly, she stroked it, trying to block out her father's continual lecturing.

"The law says that you must be married—"

"_To a prince_," she added automatically as she continued to caress the soft feathers of the bird.

"—By your next birthday," the master finished formally.

Lucy huffed and rolled her eyes. "The law is wrong."

"Lucy, you've only got _three more days_!" Master Makarov nervously pointed out as he flailed his arms for emphasis.

The blonde princess looked at her father seriously. "Father," she began. "I hate being forced into this. If I were to marry… I want it to be for true love…"

The master sighed. "Lucy… It's not only this law… I'm not going to be around forever… And well I…"

Master Makarov took the bird into his own hands as he searched for the right words. Princess Lucy, annoyed, walked back to the waterfall and crossed her arms childishly. His eyes twinkled in shame as he saw her stalk away. "I just want to make sure you're taken care of." The master released the bird back into its cage and walked towards the upset princess. "And provided for," he added as he stood beside her.

Lucy glided her hands over the water, allowing the fish to brush their scales on her smooth, petite fingers. "Please," she breathed and gave him a sad glance, "try to understand… I've never done a _thing_ on my own. I've never had any real friends!"

Loke looked up from his lying position and subtly snarled at her. She looked at him in panic and quickly added, "Except you, Loke." Satisfied, the handsome lion nestled his muzzle onto his paws once more and drifted off.

Lucy gave a pained look to her reflection in the water. "I've never even been outside the palace walls," she went on.

She heard her father sigh once more and could feel his sympathetic gaze rest on her. "But Lucy… You're a _princess_…"

A surge of anger overtook her body as Lucy furiously splashed the water. "Then maybe I don't want to _be_ a princess anymore!"

Master Makarov tensed and shook his fist angrily at his daughter. As he crossly walked away, he glanced back and cursed, "Oh! Mavis forbid you have any daughters!" With that, the master stomped back into the palace and shut the doors rudely behind him.

Loke, awake from his daydreaming, looked sadly at the sullen princess. Immediately, he crept to her, his tail low, and put his head in-between her legs, looking imploringly at her. He whimpered softly and nuzzled her inner thigh comfortingly. Princess Lucy stroked his mane, her gaze unhappy. "He just… Doesn't understand, Loke."

Loke whimpered a response before craning his neck and licking his master's cheek in reassurance. Lucy rested a gentle hand on his fur-covered cheek and looked at the sky. _If only mom were still her_, she whispered.

Meanwhile, the master trailed back into the palace, defeated. The old and wise man heavily sighed and looked at the scale house model of the palace and lazily watched the magic clock work. "I just don't know where she gets it from…" He muttered to no one in particular. "Her mother was never _this_ picky."

Suddenly, a shadow attacked the light that resided on the master, causing the colors to darken and turn more malicious than before. Startled, Master Makarov let out a gasp before looking to see whom the shadow belonged to. He slumped his shoulders and exhaled in relief. "Oh, Laxus, my most loyal adviser. I am in desperate need of your help."

Laxus bowed graciously and gallantly proclaimed, "My life is but to serve you, master." There was a hint of sarcasm and bitterness in his regal tone, but the master did not hear it.

The old man tensed and angrily shook his fists. "It's this suitor business! Lucy keeps refusing every last one of them!" He wearily sighed, his true age showing slightly. "I just don't what I am going to do! I'm at my wits' end!" He cried out in frustration.

Bixslow let out a low caw and repeatedly dumbly, "_Wits' end!_"

The master gave the grey-feathered bird an amused look and smiled. "Does the pretty Polly want a fish cracker?" He questioned rhetorically. If a bird could become pale faced, Bixslow's young, furry face would have been. The master conjured up a tan cracker in the simple shape of a fish and forcefully shoved it into the mouth of the doomed bird. Reluctantly, Laxus's companion swallowed the bland treat. Master Makarov patted the bird's head and cooed, "Good, Polly."

Laxus smiled patiently at the entertained master. "Why, Master, you've always had a way with _dumb_ animals…" He chuckled as he saw Bixslow glance at him with irritated eyes.

Master Makarov laughed. "Thank you, my boy. But about this suitor business…"

Laxus interrupted respectively, "Master, I believe I could help you out of this predicament." The master gazed at his adviser in astonishment mingled with such elation. "However," the sly adviser continued on suavely, "it could require the use of a certain jewel…" He looked at the lacrima jewel that the master wore proudly on his ring finger. Master Makarov followed the blonde man's hungry gaze to his ring and gasped.

"I don't know, Laxus…" The master admitted, with a hint of apprehension. "This ring has been in the family for generations…"

Laxus grinned mischievously as the wise master stared at him with uncertain eyes. Laxus's eyes slowly turned from its original iris color to a glaring red as he held the master's gaze. In sync, the master's eyes turned the same sanguine color, dazed and hypnotized as his eyes bored into his royal adviser's penetrating stare. Bixslow chuckled darkly at the sight with a flash of dark satisfaction. Laxus pointed out, innocently, "But, master… For me to serve you, I am in need of your ring."

The master nodded obediently, slipping the ring off his finger willingly while holding Laxus's entrancing glare with his own expressionless ones. "Yes…. The ring…" He echoed vacantly.

Laxus beckoned the master. "The ring," he commanded in a low tone.

Master Makarov easily held out the ring and Laxus took it with no delay. He eyed the jewel with his companion and both of their eyes flashed in pleasure. After guiding the master back to magical scaled palace model, he slowly backed away to the edges of the spacious quarters. "Play with your palace, master," the blonde regal man called out to the master as he came to a red wall.

"Hmm? Oh yes… That'd be nice," the master agreed in a far-off tone.

Laxus smirked evilly and murmured, "You foolish old man." He strolled down to another section of the palace in a nonchalant way until he reached a certain wall panel surrounded by two marble pillars. After glancing around to make sure no eye could see, he pressed hand onto the panel and emitted a tony shock. In reaction, the panel slid open for him with fluid motion. Inside the secret passage was dimmed light and dank, stone steps. Laxus and Bixslow entered the domain indifferently and the panel swiftly closed behind them.

As Laxus started down the steps in silence, Bixslow ruffled his wings and spat out the remains of the inedible cracker and glared at Laxus. "If I have to swallow another cracker from that old man, I'll beat his old body! _WHAM_!"

As Laxus listened to his friend complain and rant on about the old man, he calmly stated, "Patience, Bixslow. You will have your chance. Once we get that ice lamp, _I'll_ be master of Fairy Tail."

"And then we get rid of the old man and that little blonde," Bixslow added with a hint of menace in his squall. The vile beings looked at each other, both with equal darkness in their hearts. They began to laugh sinisterly as they approached an old wooden door, and went inside, slamming it shut. Their jovial yet malicious laughter echoed in the damp chamber, yet never reached the ears of the ever absentminded master.


	6. Chapter 3: Lucy Runs Away

**Chapter Three: Lucy Runs Away**

* * *

The sun, tired of its long day, stalked off in the sky in search of another place to enlighten. While the sky seemed empty and lonely, the moon slid into the sky, covering for the sun's abandonment. One by one, stars speckled the clear night, illuminating Fairy Tail in a divine way. Time seemed to slow as the mages and regular people of Fairy Tail walked back to their respective homes to be with family or to rest in a blissful sleep, alone.

In the palace courtyard, a stranger concealed in a brown cloak glanced uncertainly around, keeping a close eye out for the night guards. Stealthily, she snuck across the white pavement, gazing at the intimidating palace walls with a sense of purpose and determination. _I've got to find a way_, she whispered in her mind.

With the tension that the night guards were absent leaving her body, she scrutinized the layout of the garden for any way out of the palace. She looked at the trees, pleading to Mavis for some way out of her imprisonment. Unfortunate for her, she could not call out her celestial spirits. Her clever father had kept them for ransom: if she chose a suitor, her keys would be returned to her. She growled at the thought of the childish, backhanded way her father used to persuade her. The only spirits that she had out was her loyal companion, Loke, and Plue, who had disappeared some time ago, which caused her to worry greatly. Her hands itched for her whip, yet the guards had repossessed it as a "precaution", so she would not whip her potential fiancé. She had done it once when her suitor attempted to kiss her kips after touching her rear end and "accidently" groping one of her breasts. She had whipped the poor boy away and Loke roared at him, which frightened him and caused him to leave the palace immediately, after unceremoniously cursing her and her "stupid cat."

Finally, she had found her moment of liberation. A lanky tree leaned against the palace wall, reflecting the moonlight handsomely. She looked up the tree with flickering hope. She could finally be free!

Sneakily, she grasped the wide tree and climbed up the tree as she gritted her teeth. Climbing was harder than she had expected and she couldn't get a good hold of the tree to climb to the first high branch. Abruptly, her cloak was pulled back down with great force and she let out a startled gasp. Flinching, she reluctantly looked back, waiting to see the furious face of her guard captain Erza. Yet, all she saw were the sad gaze of her loyal golden-furred lion, whimpering.

Sighing, she slid roughly down from the tree, getting a sharp cut on her palm. When she landed firmly on the ground, she turned her hand over, and gazed worriedly at the gash on her soft palm. The wound nauseated red vomit that pulsed quickly out of her hand. Quickly, the lion softly licked her palm. She watched, a sense of placidness enveloping her body as the rhythmal laps soothed her and the pain that gnawed on her hand. After a while, the huge feline stepped back and looked at her with a glimmer of pride in his eyes that masked his sadness. She inspected the injury carefully and gaped in wonder. The cut seemed to be missing from her palm, as though its existence was never born into the world and onto her hand. She looked back at the handsome lion, gratitude swirling in the swirls of chocolate. He healed her with his magic… She was at a loss of words for his selfless act.

"Thank you, Loke," she managed to say after several moments of silence. He lowered his head in response, gesturing that he heard her, his eyes never leaving hers. She could see the sadness and anguish in his blue regard. Tears began to form in her eyes as she gave her friend her gratefulness. A great sadness murdered the appreciation that once filled her heart and laughed maniacally as it claimed her emotions to be depressed and dejected. She sank to her knees and cried hopelessly, the cold air of the night aiding her into deeper sadness. Loke stepped cautiously towards her with the slightest hesitation, then pushed his doubts aside and nuzzled his master. He licked her comfortingly and purred reassuringly, yet he could not get her to stop shaking and sobbing.

Her eyes closed themselves tight as she latched onto her faithful celestial lion, seeking his warming comfort. How could she leave him and the rest of her spirits? _Maybe I should stay… _The thought blared out among her doubts. Leaving home like this turned her stomach and the thought of her father's pained look when he would find out his own and only daughter had left without a trace merely killed her. How could she do this to him?

Even without her eyes opened, she could feel more warmth emit from her friend and felt that it was getting lighter outside. The light grew blinding; even within the darkness her closed eyes gave her. Suddenly, the light dimmed as though a conductor suddenly hushed his orchestra with a single look. Instead of a large, gentle paw on her back, there was a delicate hand in its replacement. Instead of feeling soft fur in her hands, she felt smooth fabric. Instead of a muzzle nuzzling her cheek, there was another face near hers.

Opening her eyes and blinking away straying tears, she saw the sad face of her lion friend, Loke, in his human form. He gazed at her through his translucent sunglasses with an expression of bittersweet happiness as he embraced his master. "Loke…" She murmured softly as she choked back sobs.

He smirked slightly when he heard his name. "Well, princess, it's been a while since I've seen you in my human form. I've missed being able to hit on such a _gorgeous_ master. It feels good when you moan my name."

The princess blushed slightly at his remark and smiled as she gazed at him with sparkling eyes. "I don't think my father would approve of me having a guy who _isn't_ my fiancé being around me twenty-four-seven," she joked.

Loke chuckled and stood up, offering his hand to help her stand. She took it and was pulled up easily by the strong spirit. Immediately, she was forced to stare at him, his eyes looking serious with all playfulness gone. "Lucy, I know what you're about to do. Anyone could see that," he commented as he scanned her appearance. The blonde opened her mouth to explain, but closed it when no words dared to come out. "I will miss you," Loke confessed gravely. "But it's not right for you to be forced into something like this. Marriage isn't something you should be forced into at all."

Lucy's eyes began to brim with tears as she realized what he was saying. "Loke…"

He silenced her with a delicately index finger to her lips. "I'll make sure to stall Erza and the guards for a while, but they'll notice soon that you're gone."

The princess nodded in agreement, feeling relieved that Loke understood her goal. "I'll make every day count," she promised wholeheartedly.

She saw him grin at her with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. "Y'know, if you can't find a suitor, you could always marry me," the lion spirit suggested playfully. "After all, you could be more than my master and command me to do all sorts of things." A suggestive tone laced his playfulness.

Lucy laughed quietly, mirth combined with happiness harmoniously gleaming in her once-despondent eyes. She pushed him away and felt a heated blush on her cheeks, hoping he couldn't see it due to the darkness. "You're such a pervert, as usual." The blonde flipped her blonde hair over and took his hand, giving it a dainty squeeze. "But thank you." He pulled her into an embrace, regardless that they knew they'd meet again.

Loke reluctantly pulled away from her and took a step back from the disguised princess. "Well, back to being in beast form. It was nice seeing that body with my human emotions. And feeling it too," he added with a flirtatious wink.

The princess rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, yet amusement was written in the smile that contradicted her irritated stance as a calming, rose-colored blush lit her cheeks. She averted her eyes and mumbled embarrassedly, "J-Just shut up and go back to being an animal." Loke chuckled slightly and his body turned into a blinding golden light. The light morphed into the form of a powerful lion, before leaving the body. There stood a proud, golden-furred lion with concern dark blue eyes and a handsome orange mane. Lucy got down on her knees and stroked her celestial spirit. He nuzzled her neck and licked her cheek once more before stepping back and giving his master a sad stare.

Holding back tears, the seventeen year-old girl determinedly gripped the elongated tree and struggled to climb up to the branch as she neared it. She felt something push her upwards and glanced back down, only to see Loke nudging her forward with his head, his help making her heart melt. Soon, she scrambled up the tree without the assistance of her feline friend and climbed onto the ledge of the wall. She stood, looking at the great kingdom in awe. The moonlight danced around on the roofs of buildings and houses and golden light seem to spec the city in such a way that the area seemed breathtaking.

Before she jumped from the tall wall, Lucy looked back at her celestial lion spirit. There he lay on the luscious grass, looking up at her with sad, cat eyes and flicking his tail back and forth in anticipation. "Goodbye, Loke," she whispered to him. With those parting words, she leapt over the edge silently and landed nimbly. Quietly, she scampered across the palace lawn, avoiding guards on the night shift and keeping an eye out for Erza or night guards. As she hid behind a tree, waiting for a guard to walk back and report to his superior she heard a voice echo in her mine. A voice that made her smile with happiness and lingering sadness. As she sprinted away, out of sight, she could still hear the voice, clear and calm in her mind:

_Goodbye, Lucy... I'll wait for you forever…_

* * *

The market place was packed with mages and non-magic folk as loud chatter filled the air of Fairy Tail. The sun, back from its few hours of absence, smiled brilliantly at the people, feeling gracious today. Children laughed, merchants yelled in advertisement, women tittered, men drank –Cana drank more than the men – and life was back to its normalcy.

Natsu looked at the bustling crowd from his view on top of a merchant's watermelon stand with Happy by his side, a shimmering river flowing in-between the mainstream market. He watched as boats sailed back and forth on the waterway, shouting words of greeting towards one another. The fire mage could hear the merchant of the stand he was on top of shout that his watermelons were of the best quality and went for five jewel apiece. _Five jewel…_ The pink-haired seventeen year-old male snorted. _Don't think so_.

Natsu turned to the blue-furred feline with his signature grin. He whispered, "Okay, Happy, you know the plan."

Happy nodded with certainty. "Aye!"

Stealthily, Happy moved towards the far left of the merchant stand roof. Peering underneath, he could see how focused the merchant was on making a sale. Happy brought out his wings and slowly levitated himself so he was exposed to the merchant's eyes. He called out to oblivious salesman, "Hey, lookie over here!"

The merchant turned around and narrowed his eyes when he saw Happy shaking his rear end at him and making a face. "Nyeah, nyeah, nyeah, nyeah!" The winged feline taunted, sticking out his tongue immaturely to the watermelon salesman. Happy wrapped his long, blue tail around one of the spherical green fruits and waved it.

Feeling hot with indignation, the merchant prowled towards him, shouting harsh words at the cat. "You filthy cat! Get out of here!" He spat as he tried to swipe the watermelon out of Happy's tail's grasp. Happy merely flew away, provoking the man. As Happy distracted the narrow-minded dealer, Natsu reached his hand into the stand and easily grabbed a plump watermelon before reconcealing himself from the people's line of vision. When Happy saw that the mission was complete, he immediately dropped the watermelon and flew out of sight and out of the reach of the furious trader. As the watermelon dropped to the unsanitary ground, the man stepped into quick action and caught it, relieved. He walked back to his stand and placed the melon where one of his watermelons should have been before gasping in shock at the realization that one of his watermelons _was_ gone.

Above, Natsu and Happy sat on the blanketed rooftop, in-between them a scrumptious looking watermelon. The pinkette rubbed his hands together with a wide smile and grabbed the watermelon before easily breaking it into an easy half. Inside, red juiciness overflowed the green shell, with black specks splattered inside. "Breakfast is served," he declared as he gave one half to Happy. Hungrily, the two began to chomp on their watermelon halves, loving the flavor.

Father down the same street of the two poor friends wandered a girl cloaked in brown sheets. Her mind struggled to grasp the wonder sites she was seeing. All around her, people were gossiping, chattering, laughing, persuading and flirting! Not gaping at her, bowing in respect, offering her free items and telling her what she wanted to her. _This… is… amazing! _Lucy breathed as she drank in the market place's fused scents. The aroma of flowers, the odors of fish, the scents of wine, the muskiness of the commoners… To her, it seemed better than the overwhelming stench of the palace: interspersed fragrances of hundreds of different perfumes.

As the disguised princess walked slowly down the street and maneuvered through the pedestrians, she glanced at all the stands with voices all shouting out to her, beckoning her to them.

"Pots! No better pots in brass or silver!" A man called out. She turned to quickly scan him. His violet-blue hair and smile seemed friendly, contradicting his rugged appearance. She smiled at him and shook her head as she continued walking.

"Sugar dates! Sugar dates and fish! Sugar dates and pistachios!" A raring voice shouted. Lucy analyzed the man. Desperation was evident in his tone, and his eyes seemed to not stare at her face. Her stomach rolled in disgusted as she walked on.

However, a man that gave her chills stopped her. He eyed her hungrily and held out a golden necklace chain to her. She glanced at it, already knowing that it was a fraud. "Would the lady like a pretty necklace? A pretty necklace for a pretty lady," the unnerving male persuaded, grinning at her and running his eyes slowly up and down her body. Lucy shook her head and politely refused, sidestepping the man. He could feel her eyes on her as she quickly walked away. _Disgusting pervert!_ She huffed grumpily. _A princess should never be treated – Right… I am not trying to be a princess right now_, she reminded herself sternly. _Though, if Loke were here, he would've bitten that guy till he was begging for death. _

As the secret princess secretly smiled to herself while thinking of her celestial lion spirit's protectiveness of her, she heard the sing of knife as it slammed down near her. Quickly, she turned her head and saw the head of a fish being cut off, exposing its interior flesh, nerves and veins. Lucy shivered. She didn't expect _that_ on the streets of the Fairy Tail. Slightly alarmed, she moved towards the river and walked close to its edge. She saw her reflection, noticing that she couldn't recognize herself in her costume. And hopefully, no one would recognize her as well. She didn't want Erza to be sent after her. She shuttered. The captain of the royal guard frightened her in more ways than one. The princess readjusted the scarf that concealed her hair and hid her face partially absentmindedly as she could imagine the horrors Erza would do if she found out Lucy was in the streets of Fairy Tail instead of behind the palace walls.

"Hey, you better be careful, miss!"

"Don't go falling in the river!"

Lucy looked up to see two men in a small, wooden-carved magic boat warmly smiling at her with kind eyes from their position in the glistening river. She returned the smile wholeheartedly, warmed by their warning. "Don't worry! I'll be fine!" She shouted back in assurance and waved goodbye to them. They bade her farewell and continued down the river on their merry way. _Such nice men_, Lucy commented as she balanced herself on the edge carefully, taking into consideration of the men's warning.

"_Gajeel_! I'm trying to _read_ here!" The seventeen year-old girl looked around fearfully. _Gajeel? Oh no…_ Lucy began to panic. Gajeel was one of the superior guards for the palace, as well as an apathetic Iron Dragon Slayer. With his sensitive nose and acute hearing, he could expose Lucy's ruse in a heartbeat. As Lucy's panicky brown eyes flittered to find the rough man, she spotted him leaning over a girl who sat on a bench. He shook his head, his long black hair waving in response, and crossed his arms, his muscles clenching. The girl looked indignantly up at him, her blue eyes flashing in irritation behind her red-framed glasses.

Suddenly, Gajeel took off her glasses, raising them out of her reach. He grinned down at her, amused by her adorable pout. She stomped her foot angrily and jumped for her glasses, yet could not reach them. She turned her back on him and stooped to get her tower of books that Lucy didn't notice until she narrowed her eyes to focus in on the interesting pair. Before the petite girl could reach them, Gajeel quickly swiped them and balanced them easily on the other hand concealed in brown gloves. Lucy held in her laughter as she watched the girl glare at him.

"You stupid, iron-eater, give me my books back!" She growled in frustration.

However, Gajeel shook his head and snorted. "That's not a nice way to ask, shrimp," he teased evilly as he held them higher, out of her reach.

She puffed out her cheeks heatedly and argued, "It's _Levy_, not 'shrimp'. Now, give me my books and my Gale-Force reading glasses! I need them!"

Lucy lightly laughed as she witnessed Gajeel and Levy's bickering, watching them with amused eyes until she walked away. She didn't know Gajeel actually had a soft heart. _I wish I could live this freely forever_, Lucy wished loftily. Suddenly, the girl slapped her cheeks, reminding herself that she had to leave Fairy Tail as soon as possible and not dawdle. People around her gave her strange looks, wondering if she was all right. She saw their looks of concern and reassured them with a smile. As they carried on their way, the princess glanced into the river, seeing her reflection.

"I don't _want_ to go back," she murmured quietly to her reflection. _I just… want freedom…_

* * *

Natsu surveyed the area as he munched heartily on his almost-gone watermelon. He watched as the people carried on to their destinations without a care in the world. None of them understood what it was like to fend for themselves on the streets. They all had money to pay for a house and food and water... While Natsu and Wendy, along with their feline companions, had nothing. _But we're doing the best we can_, the Fire Dragon Slayer acknowledged as he gulped down another bite of the red, tender sweetness that the watermelon had to offer.

Natsu sniffed the air, bristling slightly. There was no sign of Erza or her dumb guards in this part of the market, but he picked up the scent of another dragonslayer. He tasted the air tentatively and it confirmed his suspicions: it was Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer. Natsu had a metallic taste in his mouth as he identified the cold-hearted superior guard. By the whiff the pink-haired boy had gotten, Gajeel was downstream and upwind and wasn't a threat. Still a little apprehensive, the teenager's onyx eyes wandered around, listening intently to everything.

Suddenly, he heard a sweet, apologetic voice. "I'm so sorry, sir. Please, I really am _very_ sorry."

He found the face it belonged to and saw a teenage girl wrapped in brown, tattered sheets apologizing sincerely to a glaring man she had just crashed into. However, her brown scarf had fallen to her back and exposed her blonde hair to the world. Her brown eyes looked pleading at the man, and eventually the man gave her back a warm smile and rubbed the back of his neck shamefully. The girl thanked the man with a sweet smile and glanced around before bringing the light brown scarf over her head once more and walking away.

Natsu gazed in interest after the young girl. There weren't too many blondes in Fairy Tail. He would've recognized her if he had seen her before, definitely. Inhaling the air, he picked up a sharp scent among the muddle of blended-in smells. Sharp, yet sweet. The tantalizing smell of vanilla with the addition an angelic-like scent of a warm meadow. He cocked his head to the side as she maneuvered his way through the street, coming towards his way. For some reason, he had a strange feeling about the girl. She seemed so… different from the others he's seen. _Maybe she's just weird_, he suggested. Her heard a loud booming sound and saw the girl gaping, dumbfounded, as a man banged a drum happily. She watched the man as he marched away and slapped her cheeks before walking away. Natsu smirked at her reaction and nodded in agreement to his aforementioned proposal. _Definitely weird_, he concluded.

* * *

Lucy made her way down the street, swiftly, ignoring anyone that pleaded for her to come by his or her stand. As she neared a stand that offered vegetables and fruits to customers, she saw a poor young bow with spiky black hair stretching to reach one of the apples on the stand. She gazed sympathetically at him, watching as he struggled to grab one measly apple. Yet no one would help him! The concealed princess got down to eye level with the young boy. "You must be hungry, huh?" She enquired in a kindhearted tone. The young boy nodded, pointing to the apples with hunger written on his face. She reached up and grabbed a juicy red fruit from the stand and handed it to the boy.

"Here you go." The boy eagerly took the apple and embraced her with a wide smile. He quickly fled the scene after flashing a smile back at her. Lucy watched him disappear into the sea of people, feeling elated. When she began to walk away from the stand, she felt a rough hand grab her arm and yank her back. She came face-to-face with an irate man, who snarled at her in an inhumane way.

"You better be able to pay for that!" He growled as he held her wrist, crushing it slowly.

Lucy looked at him, a flash of panic in her brown eyes. "Pay?" She echoed, reminding herself that she had no money.

The man glared at her and a magic circle appeared underneath them. Princess Lucy looked down at the golden circle in disbelief, then back to the furious man. This man was a mage?

"No one steals from _my_ cart," he hissed as the circle began to light up.

The blonde royal mage's eyes widen in fear. "P-please," she stuttered nervously. "I-if you l-let me go to the palace, I-I can some jewel f-from the master!" She pleaded desperately.

The man narrowed his eyes, not believing the sincerity and honesty that held in her voice. "Thief! You should know the penalty for stealing, little girl." She looked at the flaming eyes of the fuming merchant, slight panic showing.

Instinctively, Lucy reached for her keys, yet was rudely reminded that her father had her celestial keys and her whip. _Loke… Please help me!_ She called within her mind as the circle continued to grow white. The blonde glared at the man, ready for whatever he was going to do. She wasn't going to be that helpless princess her father and her servants obviously thought she was. She was going to fight back.

"_Swords of—_"

"_Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!_"

The hold of Lucy's wrist ceased to exist and a low moan could be heard a little ways off. The seventeen year-old female sharply opened her eyes and gasped in shock as she saw the man a few yards away from her, grasping his cheek and gritting his teeth as he withheld a painful moan. Surprised, yet relieved, the celestial mage turned her head to see a young man with pink hair ready to fight as he grinned at the man, showing his protruding canine teeth. Behind him was a blue-furred cat with pure white wings, giving the trader a dirty look.

Wait a minute… _Wings_ on a _cat_?

The merchant stumbled to his feet and glared at the young man with pink hair. "This girl is _mine_ to deal with, street-rat!"

The boy didn't show any sign of anger, yet something dark formed in the onyx eyes of his. He cracked his knuckles. "Well I don't think this young lady right here wants you to deal with her. So why don't you let her go?" The blonde princess looked at the teenager with widened eyes. He was… defending her? But he didn't even know her. She narrowed her eyes slightly with a hint of irritation. Defending her was chivalrous of him, but she wasn't helpless at all. She could take down this guy. She was taught to defend herself because her father was precautious.

The burly man eyed the pinkette fire mage in disgust. "Get out of here, boy," the trader warned with an unveiled hint of a threatening tone. "Before I give you a _real_ fight."

The blonde thought for sure that the teenage male would back away, but he just snorted. His left hand burst into fiery orange flames. "Now I'm all fired up, old guy," he declared mockingly. _He's a fire mage?_ Lucy thought, forgetting her irritation and staring at him in amazement. She had never seen a fire mage! The only element mages she's seen were Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer, and Juvia, a skilled female water mage that's talent was unmatched by any other.

The merchant's eyes twitched at the sight of the boy's fire, but did not back down. He sneered at the bold teenager. "You'll regret those words soon."

Lucy saw that teen shrug uncaringly and his right hand went ablaze. She blinked her eyes in disbelief. Fighting here? If he fought, guards would take notice of the gathered crowd, become suspicious and arrest them! _And with Gajeel so close…_ Lucy shuddered. He'd break up the fight without sparing for details, arrest the merchant and the pinkette then drag the princess home while complaining that he was looking for some real action. She silently pleaded to the fire mage to stop provoking the trader and give up the fight.

"Do you even _know_ this girl?" The merchant questioned, half-fuming, half-suspicious.

The teenager with his right hand on fire surveyed Lucy with searching onyx eyes. She hoped that he could see the desperation, fear and pleadingness in her eyes, because if not… She shuddered once more. Erza and Gajeel…

The boy's onyx eyes returned to the merchant. His hand ceased to flame and he lost his provocative stance. The pink-haired boy strolled over to the rather obese merchant with such a poker face that Lucy was sure he was about to punch the food dealer in the stomach. However, to her relief, he didn't. "Sadly, yes," he answered to the man in a grave tone. He glanced at Lucy and gave her a sympathetic look. "She is my sister." The merchant had a suspicious look in his eyes, yet lost his fighting stance as he eyed the boy and the concealed princess. The pink-haired teen whispered softly to the man, yet loud enough for Lucy to her, "She's a little looney. A complete weirdo."

To that remark, the blonde huffed and crossed her arms accusingly as she narrowed her eyes with a flicker of irritation. _What is he doing?_ She wondered as she glared at the unnamed fire mage.

The merchant pressed doubtfully, "But she said she knew the master?"

Lucy watched as the young male let out a sigh and respond persuasively, "She thinks the cat _is_ the master." He pointed to a blue-furred tomcat, which stood beside Lucy, reaching his paw out for an unguarded silver-scaled fish. However, as soon as the tom realized that the focus was on him he safely retreated his paw.

The seventeen year-old celestial mage furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She was the daughter of the master! That cat looked nothing like him! However, once she saw the glint in the boy's eyes, she understood what he was trying to do for her.

Abruptly, Lucy got on her knees and bowed lowly to the feline. "Oh wise and powerful master!" She praised melodramatically. She could see amusement flicker in the black eyes of the cat as it reached out on of its forepaws and patted her blonde hair.

"Good dummy," it said in an entertained mew.

No one saw Lucy's eyes widen in surprise. A talking _cat_? First, a pervert harasses her. Then she sees Gajeel teasing a girl named Levy. Next, some guy with _pink hair_ saves her. Now, she is _bowing_ to a _talking cat_ with _wings_ that called _her_ "weirdo." So far, her first hours on the streets of Fairy Tail had been the weirdest ones of her life.

Still in her position, she heard the voice of the young male speak to the merchant in such a manner so the trader would believe their little trick.

"Tragic, isn't it? With her weirdness she'll _never_ find a guy to like her," he went on in such a solemn tone. Lucy could her murmurs of sympathy from passersby who witnessed the encounter on the way to their destination. She bristled, irritated. She wasn't _that_ weird. And she just had about twenty guys head-over-heels for her attempt to marry her!

A hand roughly helped her stand to her feet and before she saw the face of this mysterious helper, she saw his parachute pants, worn black sandals and the bottom of his black vest. Finally meeting the eyes of her guide, she stared into friendly onyx ones. He gentle turned her around and shoved her away from the site, as he told her loudly, "Come on, sis, we need to go to the doctor."

Luck blanked, putting on a straight face as she stopped near the face of a chewing camel and greeted innocently, "Hello, doctor. How are you?"

She could feel the boy's head close to hers as he murmured loud enough for the merchant to hear, "No, no, not _that_ one." He paused and called back, "_Come on, Happy!_"

Lucy glanced back. She only saw the faces and bodies of people walking through the streets. Happy…? _Must be the cat_, she concluded smartly. She saw the feline with his paws full of fish, eyes wide. The merchant looked at the cat and reached to grab it. Suddenly, the cat unfurled its hidden wings and began to take flight, avoiding the clutches of the man. The blonde female paled. A flying _and_ talking cat… A guy with pink hair and ignites fire like it's nothing… Who were these people exactly?

"What's going on over there?"

Both the boy pushing the blonde, and Lucy froze in their tracks. The voice belonged to Gajeel's! Lucy would recognize that sneering, indifferent tone of voice anywhere. Panic electrified her body and rendered her paralyzed. If Gajeel found out her whereabouts, he'd drag her back to the palace without being… friendly. Escaping his nose now was nearly impossible now that he was closing in on them. What was she going to do?

"Oh shoot," she cursed herself. She could hear Gajeel's footsteps coming closer. _It's too late running now_, she told her panicked self. _He's coming and he'll know it's you by your scent_.

Lucy waited nervously as the coldhearted man continued to make his way towards her, waiting for him to come and take her away…

Precipitously, Lucy was picked up off the ground and thrown onto the back of someone, her head banging on the black fabric that concealed their impressively hard back. She twitched and squirmed, alarmed and angered by her captor. She wasn't going to get kidnapped. Not now. Not _ever_.

"_Well_? Anyone _want_ to tell me what's going on here?" Gajeel's voice rang, and the sea of people seemed uneasy to answer in fear of him as they continued to walk.

The concealed princess shut her eyes, waiting for the harsh Iron Dragon Slayer to find her, grab her and drag her away. However, the sensation never fell upon her. Instead, she felt a breeze rattling her disguise. She opened her eyes and saw that the street she was previously on was now vanishing from her vision, and rapidly at that. "What the…?"

She twisted her head, hoping to catch a glimpse of her captor. However, all she saw was a flash a pink hair. _Pink hair?_ The boy that saved her! Now, he had saved her twice! Inwardly, Lucy grumbled. She did appreciate the boy's help, but couldn't he put her down? She can run just fine.

"What are you doing?" She hissed angrily into his ear, still twitching.

She may not have been able to see it, but he could her his smirk as he answered as though the answer was obvious, "Saving you, of course!" Stopping her fidgeting, the concealed princess huffed and shook her head. It was nice to know that when she left the palace to do things on her own, some random marketplace boy saved her… _Mavis, be a dear, and knock off the irony_, she prayed as the boy continued to sprint away.


	7. Chapter 4: Laxus Discovers

Oh, I'm sorry, but I wanted to give a full summary of this whole story and to imform that many of my Fairy Tail Fanficitions will be movie related, whther Disney or Lionsgate.

Summary: In the heart of an enchanted city, a commoner mage named Natsu Dragneel and his mischievous blue-furred flying feline companion, Happy, battle to save the free-spirited Princess Lucy Heartfilia from the schemes of the evil lightening lacrima Dragon Slayer, Laxus. Natsu's whole life changes with one rub of a magic ice lamp called the Ice of Wishes as the level-headed, cool-tempered Gray appears and grants him three wishes, setting him on an incredible journey of discovery. However, the relationship between the kind Princess and protective dragon slayer are tested as the two mysterious people watch them, hoping that Lucy and Natsu are ready for an enemy that cannot be seen...

That's the summar. I'm never good at that stuff. My language arts teachers says I am, but I'm too much of a perfectionist to believe him. Anyways, next chapter is up! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Laxus Discovers His Fire in the Water**

Light slowly became to ebb away as darkness mingled in, creating a drowsy lavender color in the sky. The moon teased the eyes of the people as if flashed its body in the sky before quickly retreating with slight cowardice. The stars, however, did not care about their appearance and flaunted theirselves, sparkling in the light purple firmament. The sun continued to prowl around, unsure if it should move to another hunting ground or remain in this territory.

Deep below the palace grounds, Laxus stood arrogantly, watching red smoke struggle and twist in aggravation within crossed golden rings. Below that was a dull orb held in between two gold serpents, their noses close to touching. Thunder roared from the sanguine puffs as they grew tired of being disturbed. Bixslow ruffled his wings in uncertainty, knowing already what his vile friend was about to do.

"Couldn't we wait for a _real_ storm?" He suggested nervously.

Laxus glanced at him as he approached the lacrima ball with the master's ring in his hands. "Save your breath, Bixslow. I'm not going to wait for a storm in this place." The blonde man placed the ring in-between the two statue snakes daintily. Grinning, Laxus unleashed a powerful lightning bolt onto the puff of contained rosy smoke. He watched as the clouds roared over the blast and sent down a lightning strike directly onto the innocent ring. Laxus and Bixslow approach the ball, hunger in Laxus's eyes. "With the power of the sands of time, show me my fire in the water," he prayed as he eyed the orb impatiently.

The ring vomited the absorbed lightning it previously obtained onto the lacrima ball, electrifying the magical item. After a few brief moments, a video flickered uncertainly in the sphere before it became more confident and steady. Laxus watched eagerly as the film showed him exactly what he needed to know:

He saw a pink-haired young male in a pair of white balloon pants, worn black sandals, a white-scaled scarf and black vest helping up a young woman, veiled in a brown cloak with a light brown scarf wrapped securely over her hair, on an old ladder. Narrowing his eyes, Laxus saw the Fairy Tail insignia on the upper arm of the young fellow. The blonde man grinned.

"Yes…" His hissed softly. "I have finally found my fire in the water…" Laxus glanced at his companion and grinned evilly. "Let's extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?"

* * *

Natsu led Lucy up carefully; he was unsure if the fragile-looking female knew how to climb. However, he was fairly impressed that she had been able to keep up with him. Lucy, on the other hand, tried to hide her weariness and fatigue. Once Natsu had allowed Lucy to walk on her own, she had remarkably been able to keep up with his pace. But at a price. With each step up the ladder, her body grew sore and lethargic. Even with Natsu's acute hearing, he could not hear her stifled groans as they sprinted a safe distance away from their crime scene. He had slowed down when his instincts told him that they would not be tracked, yet carried on in silence. Every once in a while, the veiled blonde would catch a glimpse of him either tentatively sniffing the air or looking at her with confused and curious onyx eyes. He'd catch her looking at him too, her expression of relief and innocence contradicted by the suspicion and unguarded curiosity that flickered occasionally in her eyes.

The two reached the top of a flat and bare roof, both noticing that the sky was getting darker. Happy had already flown back to the hideout, allowing his friend privacy to the blonde teen.

Feeling fed up with silence, Natsu initiated a conversation with Lucy, still unbeknownst to him of her royal title or her name. "Are you sure you know how to handle yourself out here?" He asked straightforwardly. He looked back to see irritation flash in her eyes and her tense up.

"Look, I didn't _ask_ for you to save me," Lucy spat crossly. "You just decided to pull some hero act randomly to some girl you don't even know!" She gave him a furious glare. "_And_ you called me weird!"

The pink-haired dragon slayer shook his head and frowned in confusion. "I saw trouble and reacted. Nothing for you to get mad about, _sister_." He drew out the word in laughter. Natsu knew she wasn't his sister, but he grinned in amusement as she huffed and crossed her arms. He found her quite entertaining already. She found him quite annoying already.

Natsu saw the gap in-between the building they were standing and the other across from it before glancing at Lucy. She stared back at him and frowned slightly at his mischievous smirk. "Stay here," he ordered as he looked determinedly at the other building. Lucy narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth for a scathing retort; however, her mouth remained open with no words. Natsu had sailed over the gap, his white scarf flapping slightly. He landed neatly on the other side and smirked at her. She looked away, averting her surprised stare with his knowing gaze. She knew he knew that she was mildly impressed with his skills. But she wouldn't let him see it. She had her pride, didn't she?

Natsu, faintly amused by her aversion, took the time to look for a long plank on the roof he was on. He busied himself looking through pieces of wood to find on of decent length. "Y'know, the streets are a dangerous place for a girl," he warned, half-serious, half-teasing. Silence answered his remark as he pulled out a long plank. The pink-haired male looked up, yet Lucy had disappeared from the spot. Alarmed, thoughts raced through his head. Some thoughts reasoned she ran off, back to her home – rational thoughts. Some thoughts panicked that she was kidnapped by an old guy that'd use her as ransom in the scheme to hunt him down – irrational thoughts.

"Ha! I'm a fast learner," a voice softly remarked, a hint of pride and smugness in their sweet voice.

Turning around, Natsu looked with wide eyes as Lucy stood there with her hands on her hips, looking at him daringly. She jerked her chin up, as though she was challenging him to say a word, and a defiant gleam lit her eyes. Natsu just grinned idiotically as she continued to impress him. She was strong, swift and smart and he didn't have any doubt that she had more secret sides of her.

The two teens continued to travel in a comfortable silence, sometimes Natsu teasing Lucy or sometimes Lucy amazing him, yet both remaining oblivious to each other's identities. A dwindling darkness stabbed the light of the sky, blue blood spilling everywhere. With a silent cry, the light of the sun was driven out by the wild wolves of the night, knowing that tomorrow they shall reclaim their honorable place in the atmosphere. Sneering, the darkness sat comfortably in the skies, a shade of blue enveloping the skies of the Magnolia Desert and the Kingdom of Fairy Tail and allowing the dim yet illuminated stars to come out and play. Natsu reached the entrance to his hideout and grabbed Lucy's hand as he led her through the sturdy steps of a dying hallway. Sometimes he would break the silence with warnings of the location of low-hanging beams or dips and pitfalls that hid mischievously in the floor were, Lucy murmuring a quiet "thanks" in return.

They came to the top of the steps where a cleared area had been made. Natsu watched Lucy cautiously as she took tentative steps into the hideout. He searched her gaze for any hint of sympathy or pity, but, to his shock, all he found was admiration in her beautiful brown eyes.

As Lucy made out Natsu's figure in the subtle darkness, she asked, "So… you live here?"

Natsu turned his head slightly so she was on his peripheral vision and nodded. "Yeah. Just me, Happy, my sister and her cat."

He smirked when she saw her eyes widen, seeing a flicker of surprise regardless of her shadowed face. "Does her cat fly and talk too?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes when the pink-haired dragon slayer laughed. "Yeah, she does. She talks in big words that's hard for me to understand. Most of the time she yells at me whenever I set things on fire," he added in a childish manor. Lucy chuckled slightly at his remark then looked around, noticing the old rugs and tapestries.

When Natsu followed her gaze, he added with a shrug, "It's not much." He led her over to a curtain that covered a large exposed hole in the back wall. He grabbed the tattered sheet and pulled it aside. "But it's got some great views." Lucy grabbed onto the ledge and looked at the miraculous view in awe. From their standpoint, she could see the gleam of the palace and most of Fairy Tail.

"Wow…" She turned to him with sparkling eyes. "This is amazing!"

Before the pinkette could answer her admiring comment, a tiny voice welcomed, "Hello…"

Both seventeen year-olds turned around to be addressed by a timid blue-haired girl, gazing up at them both with round, adorable mocha eyes. She looked at Lucy with normal curiosity, yet spoke to Natsu, "I'm glad you're home, big brother."

"Big brother?" The concealed princess repeated in disbelief.

The poor male grinned, showing off his canines to the female. He pointed to his sister and nodded. "Yeah, she's my little sister. Weirdo," he added under his breath for only Lucy's ears. Lucy flashed him a glare in which he gave her an innocent smile.

Noticing Natsu and Lucy's encounter, the twelve year-old brightly smiled at the blonde, revealing her similar pair of canines. "I'm Wendy. It's nice to meet you," she politely greeted.

The celestial spirit mage gazed at her with softened eyes. "You're so adorable," she acknowledged, smiling at the embarrassed blush on the child's face. "I don't know how you could be related to him." Lucy nodded her head to the pink-haired teen, who feigned to be offended.

Wendy laughed cutely. "It's a little hard to believe, I know, but it's true."

Natsu twiddled his thumbs boyishly. "You make it sound like you don't want to be my sister," he pouted immaturely.

Lucy laughed as Wendy tried to tell her older brother that she was happy to be is sibling while Natsu shook his head stubbornly. "Wait a second," the blonde interrupted. The two siblings looked at her, confusion etched on their faces. "So you're Wendy," pointing at the young girl. Then, she pointed at the teen male. "So who are you?" How could she have forgotten to ask for her rescuer's name? For all she knew, he could be some guy that wanted to use her to get the title of Master of the Kingdom of Fairy Tail. But from the look of it, that chance wasn't likely…

She watched the Fire Dragon Slayer grin and rolled her eyes. "I'm–"

"Get away from me, you stupid tomcat!"

There was a wail. "Charla, give me a chance!"

"Not on your life. And get those fish away from me!"

A cream-colored she-cat bounded across the room and into the arms of Wendy, followed by a blue-furred tom, with fish in his mouth. He stopped in front of her and begged in a pleading mewl, which was unmuffled regardless of the fish, "C'mon, Charla! I got these tasty fish for us to share!"

The noble she-cat wrinkled her nose in disgust and let out an unceremonious hiss. Yet Happy still wore a cheerful expression on his face, not a trace of sadness in it. Lucy was impressed. When she treated a guy like that, he usually got the message that she was clearly not interested and would go away, upset. Yet, the blue-furred cat was clearly unfazed by Charla's behavior towards him.

Natsu clapped his hands, bringing back Lucy from her thoughts, and rubbed them together with a happy-go-lucky grin. "All right, guys! Time to chow down!"

Wendy and Happy raised a fist (and paw) in the air and happily smiled. "Aye, sir!"

Soon, a fire – made by the pink-haired mage after lighting his thumb on fire – was in the center of the room and the deceased fish were put onto lithe sticks as they roasted by the fire. After a while, the fish were cooked to grim perfection and the mages, and felines, hungrily ate their dinner with famished stomachs and thankful prayers. After Lucy swallowed another bit of the cooked fish, she turned to Wendy.

"So you guys live here by yourselves?"

Wendy nodded and swallowed a mouthful of her food before answering. "Yeah. Our mom and dad left seven years ago."

"We're lookin' for them actually," the pinkette added in a muffled voice, chewing hungrily on the fish.

The blonde nodded, testing the fish with a small nibble before acknowledging that it was delicious. She took a big bite out of the fish eagerly before commenting. "Do you have any clues?" She delicately asked as she bit into the fish and chewed, swallowing it ravenously as her stomach begged for more.

Wendy thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Not yet. But we won't stop looking. Right, Natsu?" She turned to her brother, who set his fish on fire and bit into it, ignorant to his sister's question. Wendy giggled adorable while Lucy lightly laughed at the boy. He was so different than the other men she had encountered. Most men sought her hand in marriage due to her beauty or her wealth; others wanted her for their own sexual pleasure. But this pink-haired mage didn't see her like that at all. He treated her like a friend, with kindness and respect. Something no man had ever shown her… Besides Loke, but he was a Celestial Spirit who playfully flirted with her.

After an hour of talking, laughter and eating, the moon was brilliantly grinning in the night sky, flanked by its loyal celestial star companions. Charla and Happy had curled up near a pile of rugs and blankets and fell asleep, their flanks rising and falling in sync. Wendy tried hard to stay awake, but gave up fighting her weariness as fluttered her eyes shut and fell asleep. Natsu gently carried his sister to her own makeshift bed consisting of old pillows and a tattered blanket, setting her down and tucking her in before murmuring soothing words. The princess could tell the teen loved his little sister greatly. They were all each other had after all.

Quietly, Natsu had led Luck towards the window where they watched the dimly lit city as the pink-haired dragon slayer recalled his adventures to the blonde with ease, both of them comfortable with each other's presence.

"So what about you?" Natsu asked the princess, both still oblivious to each other's real names.

Lucy cocked her head, confused. "What about me?"

The Fire Dragon Slayer lit his thumb on fire before quickly putting it out, grinning as his flames enticed the girl. "Where'd you come from?" He asked as he settled into a sitting position on the ledge with the secret princess following in suit.

Lucy huffed, an irritated look in her eyes as she looked away. "What does it matter? I ran away and I'm not going back," she muttered defiantly as she crossed her arms under her ample chest.

The pinkette dropped his grin and looked at the Celestial mage with concern. "Why not?" He demanded. "Can't go back?"

Lucy stood up and gazed at the palace that sat regally on its throne, the Fairy Tail Kingdom insignia imprinted on its front. The palace. Her home. Her prison. Secretly, Lucy glanced down at her hand, her eyes saddening at the pink Fairy Tail Kingdom emblem stamped on it. She had abandoned her duties as the princess and left her father and Loke behind, seeking to find her own life instead of abiding by the laws of the Kingdom of Fairy Tail. She wanted her freedom.

"You could say that," Lucy smoothly evaded, turning to look at Natsu as he got to his feet. He followed her gaze to the palace, the intensity of his onyx eyes searching the citadel for something unknown.

"Y'know, it'd be nice to live there," Natsu commented randomly. "Servants that could take care of Wendy… People that would obey me and not scream at me…"

Lucy snorted. "People telling you where to go and how to dress," she added in an annoyed mumble. She had hated it when servants patiently waited on her, blindly obeying her orders as they listened intently to her every word.

"Here, I do the best I can, but it's not good enough to take care of my sis," the dragon slayer confessed, glancing at the sleeping blunette. "If we could be as rich as the Master, I'd be able to provide for her. And Happy and Charla too," Natsu added as he glanced at the felines.

"But with all that wealth comes a price…" Lucy quietly argued.

"Valets, chefs," Natsu listed, close to drooling at the thought of the delicious flames the chefs would create. "Here, you're always scrapping by for food."

"You can never do what you want…" the blonde mentioned to herself, oblivious to Natsu's words.

The pinkette sighed, his shoulders sagging. "In the streets, you're just…"

"You just feel so…"

"_Trapped_," Natsu and Lucy said in unison, staring at each other in surprise for saying the same word. The blonde smiled tenderly at the pinkette, who grinned in return.

"So why can't you go back?" Natsu asked, bringing them both back to their original topic.

One thought flashed across Lucy's mind. "My father's making me get married to some guy who I won't even know," the blonde admitted, altering her sentence slightly so she wouldn't give herself away.

Natsu stared at the teen with a frown, sympathy rolling off his body. "You shouldn't have to though," he acknowledged bluntly. "If you don't want to do it, then don't."

Lucy sighed. "I have to. It's all a part of some stupid la— _idea_ that's in my father's head," the blonde lied. "If I don't, he'll lose everything to his… grandson." That was partially true. If Lucy did not wed before her eighteenth birthday, her father would continue in power until he died, in which the royal advisor, Laxus, would be in charge. Lucy cringed. She never knew Laxus well enough, but she didn't like the look in his eyes whenever he looked at her.

Natsu scratched his head, unsure on what to do. In situations where he didn't want to do something, he just didn't do it. He would never force Wendy to marry some guy that he had chosen for her. Heck, he wasn't going to allow Wendy to be with some guy until she hit her thirties. But with the wistful and sad look in this girl's eyes, it seemed like she really didn't have a choice.

"I wish I could help," he acknowledged sincerely, scooting closer to the concealed blonde. His warmth made her body relax from its stress and tension.

Chocolate brown melted in the onyx orbs as the two stared at each other, a serious look on the pinkette's face and a kind smile on the blonde's. "That's very sweet of you," she thanked; she remained oblivious that she was leaning towards him. Her body subconsciously leaned toward the pink-haired mage without her consent as she stared deep into the intense eyes of –

"_There you are!_" came a menacing growl. Both mages whipped around to see a furious black-haired male glaring at them with piercing red eyes.

"They're after me!" Natsu and Lucy shouted in unanimity, rousing Wendy and the cats from their sleep. In surprise, the two teens looked confusedly at each other, questioning in their gazes. "They're after you?"

"Get them!" Gajeel growled, his right arm transforming into a gleaming Iron Dragon's Club as he grinned sadistically at Natsu.

The pinkette quickly shouted to Wendy as the guards flooded into the rundown home, "Get out of here! Find Mira!" Swiftly he jumped onto the ledge before holding out a hand for Lucy to take.

The blonde, however, did not understand what he was doing and watched in horror as more royal guards charged towards them –as in Natsu – eagerly. Lucy heard the mage utter a menacing growl, clearly uneasy by this many opponents in his own domicile.

"What are we going to do?" The hidden princess whispered as the guards came dangerously close. Subconsciously, Lucy backed into the ledge, eyes fixated on the faces of her loyal guards. They'd take her back to the palace and she'd never be able to leave the sights of her servants again!

"Do you trust me?" came an urgent question, earning a curious and frightened gaze from the blonde. Without thinking, the blonde nodded, staring deep into the protective onyx eyes of her savior. Sure, a teenage girl shouldn't trust some strange man they just met hours ago, but she was desperate to escape. Desperate enough to trust a completely and total strange guy that could breathe _and_ eat fire.

Natsu instantly grabbed Lucy's soft hand tightly. "Then jump!" He ordered as he leaped off the ledge and plunged into the darkness of below, dragging the girl with him. He brought her instinctively into his arms as she screamed in fear as the wind sailed over their skin, caressing them gently. Natsu grinned as he heard Gajeel curse at them before rounding up his men to follow them. That'll teach them to try and catch a Fire Dragon Slayer!

The two fell into the open roof of an abandoned building, falling unceremoniously though tattered tarps, tapestries and old rugs that were attached from wall to wall. The golden-haired girl and her pink-haired savior landed abruptly onto a mound of shifty sand, tumbling ungraciously down onto the floor, wrapped up into each other's arms.

Before either could realize the position they were in, Natsu leapt to his feet and brought Lucy up with him, searching for an exit. Immediately, he sprinted towards a gap in the wall, with Lucy in tow, which led to a back alley, darkened and cursed by the moon as it shunned the alleyways of its blessing light.

"C'mon! We're going to make it," he vowed earnestly, flashing the seventeen year-old a happy-go-lucky grin.

Without giving the chance for Lucy to smile in kind, they both ran into something hard and immobile, forcing them both to stumble and fall backwards painfully onto their rear-ends. A large hand incased by a brown leather glove reached forward and yanked the poor boy off the rich princess, his grip suggesting that the Fire Dragon Slayer would not escape.

Gajeel grinned as smug sanguineous red clashed with hardened onyx. "Where do you think you're going, street rat?" The Iron Dragon Slayer sneered, his men laughing darkly behind him. Natsu growled, wanting to light his fist on fire to punch the apathetic dragon slayer. However, he resisted the urge. If he used his slayer magic on the guard, his punishment would worsen. He couldn't risk it.

Lucy, who finally regained her senses, widened her eyes as she saw the second captain of the guards grasp the pinkette's black vest, smirking maniacally. How _dare_ he! He had no right when this boy had done know wrong but saved her! Angered, the blonde charged at Gajeel and punched him square in the face, ignoring the searing pain her fist felt when connecting with his firm jaw. It was like punching metal.

"Let him go!" Lucy demanded, ready to punch Black Steel Gajeel once more with her uninjured hand. She wasn't going to let him take that man away from her. And she wasn't about to go down without a fight either.

Instead of bruising her, Gajeel simply laughed and kicked her to her feet, knocking her out of breath. "Aww, so the little street rat has a little street mouse?" He jeered, earning a glare from the pinkette.

Coughing, and slightly wounded, Lucy stabilized herself as she got to her feet. Mustering all her courage and regal-ness, the commanding and refined gleam in her eyes returned as she drew back her hood, revealing her whole face.

"Let him go," she commanded firmly, "in order of the princess."

For a moment, the guards laughed at the foolish girl's imposing tone, knowing that the princess was back at the palace, sleeping. Yet after eying the girl more closely, they all gasped. Even Gajeel narrowed his eyes, trying to maintain his cool as surprise flickered in his gaze. There among them stood a proud and beautiful blonde woman with fiery deep brown eyes, concealed in tattered brown rags as though she was a commoner. Her speech and facial expression said it all: she was Princess Lucy.

"The princess…" Gajeel murmured, his dumfoundedness leaking in his tone.

Natsu stopped his struggling to gaze back at the blonde woman, astonishment making his eyes widen slightly. "The _princess_…" he repeated intelligently, unable to form comprehensible sentences. He had been helping the _princess_ of Fairy Tail? That was _her_? _The_ princess? What exactly was going on?

From atop the roof, a blue-furred tomcat and white-furred she-cat and a youthful blue-haired twelve year-old girl looked at the scene with shock. "The _princess_?" They asked together in puzzlement.

As if automatic, the guards automatically kneeled before her, Gajeel forcing Natsu into a kneeling position as well, in respect to her majesty.

"Your Highness," the raven-haired dragon slayer hissed softly. "I apologize for not recognizing you sooner. Forgive me." Inwardly, the pinkette grinned idiotically. Never would he see the day when Black Steel Gajeel would bow to anyone. However, externally, Natsu was in shock. The princess? He had been talking to the princess? Mentally, Natsu groaned. All those things he had said to her… He must have sounded completely stupid!

Lucy frowned, recoiling slightly at the awed and ashamed eyes of the royal guardians. She knew that they blamed themselves for not recognizing her. Her gaze lingered over the pinkette for a moment, slightly disheartened by his dumbstruck look. She didn't have time to explain, but she hoped she could at least get him out of his situation.

"Why aren't you in the palace, Princess Lucy?" Gajeel asked, grumbling the inquisition while her eyed the blonde suspiciously.

Fortunately for Lucy, she had practiced her response for that very question. She had reluctantly came to the conclusion the night she ran away that there was a chance she would get caught. She decided she had ought to prepare a lie to be told to avoid all punishments her father could have for her.

"I wanted to explore the city a little more before my arranged marriage. I apologize for not allowing the guards to accompany me; however, I was sure I would attract too much attention to myself," she smoothly lied. She winced when apathetic red eyes of the Iron Dragon Slayer narrowed slightly. She knew that Gajeel wouldn't have been fooled so easily, yet she could tell the guards blindly saw reason and thought they heard truth in her words.

Gajeel growled. "Whatever. Let's get you back to the palace before your father sends more guards. And as for you"—he turned his head to the glaring pink-haired mage, grinning sadistically— "I'm sure we'll have plenty of fun with you, street rat."

Natsu growled, feeling his body rise in temperature. Gajeel was taunting him to start a brawl, but if he did, he'd instantly be punished for starting a fight with a guard. Deep down inside, the Fire Dragon Slayer was more embarrassed than angry. He had called the princess weird, taken her to his home, and talked to her as though she was just another person! He knew that he was sometimes stupid, and, sure, he wasn't the smartest person when it came to words, but still! She was the _princess_! And he was a lowly mage!

But how could he have turned away from her? When he first saw her, her scent and her eyes captured his interest. And maybe she didn't have enough street smarts or common sense, but still, she seemed simply enchanting to him. And now that he had a good look of her, her voluptuous body was a plus as well. She seemed cool, collected and fun to talk to; someone who would make an awesome best friend… But she was the princess…

"I demand you release him immediately." Natsu gazed in subtle shock at the fierce determination igniting in the deep brown eyes of the Princess. What surprised him more was when Gajeel winced slightly at the authoritative tone in her voice. Never had he'd seen Natsu afraid of _anyone_.

"I am sorry, my princess, but that is not my call," the raven-haired dragon slayer admitted, inwardly backing away at the frustrated look in the princess's eyes. She could be as scary as Captain Erza when she tried. "It was Laxus's call to find him. You'll have to take it up with him." With a quick nod, Gajeel turned on his heel and led the guards away, dragging Natsu with him. Before the Fire Dragon Slayer could be out of sight, Natsu glanced back at Lucy, seeing seething rage and sadness glistening in her unwavering stare.

Under his breath, he murmured, "See ya, princess."

* * *

Wendy watched in panic as her brother was taken away from her, seeing the angry and confused faces of the two felines. The pretty blonde girl Natsu introduced to them was the… _princess_?

There was a growl. "Whatever. Let's get you back to the palace before your father sends more guards. And as for you" –Wendy's breathing hitched when she caught a glimpse of the sadistic grin on Gajeel's face— "I'm sure we'll have plenty of fun with you, street rat."

All three of the small group glared angrily at the Iron Dragon Slayer. He was insulting Natsu and was begging for a fight; anyone could see that. Wendy wished she could use her Sky Dragon's Roar and get those filthy guards away from her brother, yet restrained herself. Natsu always told her to never attack guards first. She could see the pinkette struggling to keep himself in control as he glowered at Gajeel.

Lucy seemed so nice and friendly and kind and beautiful, even with the cloak that she hid herself in. She laughed with them, ate with them, talked with them as if they had been friends forever. But she wasn't as regal or refined as Wendy thought the royal and rich would be. She seemed caring and kind and desperately searching for something. She seemed…real…

"I demand you release him immediately," the princess commanded firmly, her eyes narrowing when Gajeel involuntarily flinched. That made Wendy smile in satisfaction. She could even see the lips of Natsu and Lucy twitch, indicating that they both found it indeed amusing. The raven-haired meanie was tough and strong, but to see him cower before an angry seventeen year-old was quite a sight.

"I am sorry, my princess, but that is not my call," Gajeel confessed, averting his eyes slightly at the heated look in Lucy's eyes. Inwardly, Wendy cheered. Lucy was really scaring this man! "It was Laxus's call to find him. You'll have to take it up with him." Wendy, Charla and Happy intently observed Natsu being taken away by the royal guards. However, they failed to notice the shocked and sad look in the pinkette's eyes as well as the furious and crestfallen expression on the blonde. Instead, they formulated a plan.

"They're not getting away with this," Happy growled, his tail flicking in anger as the guards began to turn down another street.

Charla nodded, the snooty pride replaced with prickling irritation. "You're right, Happy. Wendy, let's go," she ordered as she and Happy sprouted angelic wings.

With a nod of understanding, Wendy let herself be carried off by the cream-furred she-cat, her eyes glued to the pack of guards and their victim.

_We're coming Natsu…_

* * *

Lucy watched the guards quickly walk out of the broken building, her eyes lingering over Natsu's retreating figure. She saw Natsu glance back at her, her own emotions reflecting in his onyx eyes. She tensed. No. She wasn't going to let him go. This was all Laxus's fault. She wasn't going to allow her newest and real friend—aside from Loke – be forced out of her life. She liked this boy, even though she didn't know his identity. He was protective, loyal, caring, affectionate and kind, not to mention dense and impulsive. He _saved_ her from a man who was going to skewer her just for feeding a young, hungry boy! He talked with her like a _regular_ person! He was her symbol of freedom… And she would _not_ let that go.

Lucy sighed deeply, closed her eyes.

"_It was Laxus's call to find him. You'll have to take it up with him."_

When the blonde reopened her eyes, burning determination and passion gleamed in those chocolate orbs. She murmured to no one in particular, "Believe me, I will."

* * *

By the way, if you've ever heard of the movie _Starstruck, Summer Wars and The Wolf Children: Ame and Yuk_i, I will be starting _Fairy Tail_ fanfics based off of them. When you have the fabulous inventive mind like me and everybody on this site (and others), the sky is the limit when it comes to writing!

Thanks to anyone who reads it and I hope you tell others about this! I hope this fanfic is okay for you as well!


	8. Chapter 5: Natsu at the Cave of Wonders

Well here's Chapter 5! I made sure to go through all the revisions, and hopefully I caught them all! I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter Five: Natsu at the Cave of Wonders**

* * *

Wind violently whipped around the jostling sand without a care in the world as Natsu fought against the stubborn breezes of the desert. His eyes remained half-lidded as he tried to look through the blustery weather. Wendy was also having a difficult time, holding onto her brother's hand for comfort and safety. Happy and Charla remained untouched as they soared above the sandstorm, circling over head and keeping an eye on their respective slayers. The old man lay comfortably on a black stallion, it's reins in the hands of the pinkette who tugged at it to keep its slow pace.

The secret passageway the man had shown Natsu, Wendy, and their Exceed partners had taken them outside the prison and towards an old stable. The old geezer told Natsu to steal a horse and meet him at the back of the stables where their journey to the Cave of Wonders was to begin. Obediently, the Fire Dragon Slayer complied with the request, gathering a stallion and a suitable leather saddle. However, inwardly, he felt regretful for stealing such a wondrous animal. Sure, he had stolen food from stands, but that was for survival. He was taking this stallion away from its owner, who would probably become distraught at the sight of him missing. Natsu had looked into the big, black eyes of the noble steed as he silently led it out of its stall. He could see its uncertainty and uneasiness for leaving its home with a stranger. Soothingly, Natsu murmured low words and continued to the rendezvous point.

From there the old man surprisingly mounted onto the horse with confidence and led them in a series of back alleys and narrow passageways until they left the security of the kingdom. Now, they faced the exposed and unforgiving desert, bustling with howling winds and shivering temperatures. Yet they persevered. Natsu hated the idea that Wendy begged to tag along because she refused to leave her brother to do his mission alone. The old man didn't mind her presence, but Natsu did. What if she got seriously hurt out there? He'd never forgive himself! But reluctantly he agreed to her persistent request after making her promise that she'd stick close to him and leave him behind if things got too dangerous.

The small party walked through the rugged dunes, attempting to see clearly through the messy sand particles that buzzed in the air. Many times, the horse resisted, neighing and snorting in apprehension and trying to turn away. But Natsu kept a firm hold on its reins, forcing it through the desert.

At last they had reached the "eye" of the storm, finding a tall dune amidst the calm of the sandstorm. The old man pulled out two halves of a golden dragon statue and forced them together. The Fire and Wind Dragon Slayers and their Exceed partners watched in amazement as the dragon glowed briefly before flying head-on into the dune. In reaction, the dune grumbled, bubbling and morphing into a creature. A dragon's head to be precise.

Blood red clashed with onyx as the sandy dragon bored its intense gaze on the young man, Natsu meeting it challengingly.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The sand-dragon asked in a growl, glaring at Natsu with not anger… but with interest…

The pinkette didn't back down from the harshness of the dragon's tone and replied in kind: "Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel and Grandine." His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw a flicker of surprise and warmth in the ruby stare.

If the dragon had a full body, Natsu could see it flicking its tail and ruffling its wings. "Proceed," it conjured, beginning to part its jaws and expose its protruding canines. "But," he cautioned as Natsu dared to take a few steps closer, "touch nothing but the lamp."

Natsu glanced back at the old man with narrowed suspecting eyes. All he could touch was the lamp? What about all that treasure gramps promised?

The old man toothily grinned at the dragon slayer and said in his hoarse voice, cracked with age, "Remember, boy, first get me the lamp! And then you can have your reward!" Interiorly, a part of Natsu lowered its body, flattened its ears, and growled, unconvinced. There was something in the guy's eyes that seemed unsettling. That lamp… What would it do? And why did he need it so badly?

"Natsu, I want to come with you," came a brave voice. Natsu looked down to see a youthful blunette staring hard at him with determined eyes as she clutched his vest.

He shook his head and crouched so he was eye level with her. "No. It might be too dangerous for you, Wendy. You could seriously get hurt."

"I don't care!"

Natsu privately chuckled. When she wanted to do something, Wendy never gave up. She may have been smarter than him, but when it came to stubbornness, they were equals.

"It could be dangerous down there," he forewarned. "There could be all sorts of creepy monsters protecting the lamp. Maybe some that want to keep you with them forever," he added, watching in amusement as a flicker of fear flashed in the brown pools of his sister's eyes.

She blinked her doubts away and continued her serious glower. "I'm coming," she announced clearly. "And you can't stop me."

Natsu laughed, ruffling her hair regardless of her protests. "Fine. Just make sure to stick close to me," he ordered, making sure she nodded in agreement. He glanced back at the old man. "See you later, gramps." Looking up at the circling Exceeds, he shouted, "Happy, Charla, let's go!"

The old man watched in greedy satisfaction as the four of them went inside the jaws of the dragonhead. He whispered lowly, with a slimy grin on his face, "You're such a fool, dragon boy."

* * *

The two Dragon Slayers stood in shock. Their mouths agape, their eyes widened with shock and their bodies numb. It was all so… breath taking…

After walking down over a thousand steps –or so Natsu exaggeratedly believed was the amount— they continued their walk into a neatly carved tunnel. At the end of the hall seemed to be a bright room. Yeah… bright all right…

When the four of them stepped inside the room, they could do nothing but just stand there, frozen in astonishment.

The hall glittered in solid gold. Everywhere, there was gleaming gold. The walls, the tapestry… Heck, even the floor! It all glittered in gold! And piling high was vast amounts of gold coins, gold furniture, rubies, jewel, and diamonds… _And this was only the beginning of the hall?!_

"This is certainly… splendid…" Charla eventually spoke, rousing everyone from their own awestruck states. She was right. Such a magnificent sight!

Natsu began to walk through the path that was clear of any gold or gems. He found himself staring dizzily at the heaps of jewel. Wendy slowly followed after him, looking at her surrounding with widened doe-like eyes. They were both thinking the same thing:

_Just a handful of this stuff would make us richer than the Master…_

The Master…

The Princes…

Lucy…

Natsu felt his heart burning at the name that resonated in his mind. He was unsure why he suddenly felt slightly unsettled at the thought of her. He didn't know why he felt his internal fire burn brighter when he saw flashes of those brown eyes. He didn't understand why he felt suddenly lightheaded when the memory of her scent hit him. Why? She was the _princess_! The princess of _Fairy Tail_! She could get any man she wanted, do whatever she pleased… and forget about him if she wanted to…

That made him disheartened. What if she had forgotten about him already? What if she decided to marry that uptight prince he had a run-in with? Natsu silently scoffed. He doubted that'd ever happen. Lucy seemed like the type who would never fall for such a brat. But it still concerned the pinkette that the princess was being forced to marry someone she hated. She would never be truly happy. She'd be just like him… trapped…

"You okay, Natsu?"

The voice brought him out of his stupor as he looked down at a blue-furred tomcat, which stared into his eyes with friendly concern. Natsu grinned and patted Happy. "Nothing to worry about little buddy," he said in reassurance. Instantly the Exceed perked up and bounded ahead excitedly.

Natsu continued his pace along the cleared pathway, watching his younger sister carefully as she smiled brightly at all the riches. Gramps had been right. With all the treasure that was in this hall, giving the old man a single lamp in exchange seemed like a fair deal. _Finally_ the two dragon slayers could live in a life without the fear of being caught by guards. They could eat food without stealing. They could live in an actual house. They could even get more fish for Happy and Charla! And all at the price of giving the old guy some stupid lamp!

Nevertheless, regardless of how outwardly eager the Fire Dragon Slayer seemed, he frowned. His instincts were telling that something was off about this whole trade. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that the old guy was hiding something, and could sense Wendy noticed as well. Natsu's onyx eyes lingered among the piles of jewel and gold. It reeked of magical energy— the kind that made him nervous and slightly fearful. It wasn't just any type of magic… It felt like… Natsu shook his head. Nah. He was kidding himself. It couldn't be _that_ type of magic.

Suddenly, the pinkette almost tripped, instantly regaining his balance after a few shaky seconds. Looking down, he saw at his feet a trembling, white… snowman?

Beady black eyes stared into the onyx gaze, revealing no emotions. It looked overall harmless, just standing in front of him, quivering, not even taller than his calves.

It opened it's mouth, as if about to say something of importance, but all that came out was a sighing, "Pwaaaaaah~"

Silence.

Natsu blinked.

He blinked again.

Until suddenly…

The great slayer burst out laughing hysterically. His mirth startled the others, making them dash back to his side and watch in confusion as the pinkette rolled on the ground laughing while a little white snowman watched him, trembling.

As Happy watched his partner in puzzlement, he whispered to the two ladies, "He's finally lost it."

Charla crossed her arms and sniffed. "He really is an idiot."

Wendy sweatdropped at the sight of her sibling as she weakly smiled. "That may be true, but that wasn't a nice thing to say, Charla," she lightly scolded. The beautiful blunette crouched, leaning in to examine the strange creature. In return, the small snowman turned around and raised a… paw (?) at her, still trembling. Wendy smiled kindly and raised a hand in reply, as if it was a way of saying hello.

Happy approached Wendy and the small snowman and raised a paw in greeting. "Hi weird snowman thing! I'm Happy! And this here is the beautiful Charla" –he pointed a paw at the white she-cat, who huffed in response – "and this lady right here is Wendy" –the said girl waved and said a quick "Nice to meet you"— "and the one who is laughing is the idiot, Natsu."

The dragon slayer suddenly leapt to his feet, his teeth gritted and a threatening fist raised. "What was that?" He growled, offended. Tch. Talk about "best friend".

The tomcat ignored him and continued talking to the strange creature. "So what's your name?" He asked politely.

The little white creature cocked his head, smiling a toothless smile. "Pwaaaah~"

Everyone watched the snowman, waiting expectantly for it to continue. It stared back at all of them, quavering. A desolate silence wafted the air as no one dared to say a word.

Randomly, Natsu grinned and clenched one of his fists in a non-threatening way. "I got it! So you're name's 'little snowman thing'!" He said victoriously, proud of his non-existent accomplishment.

Charla gave him an incredulous look. "Are you an idiot?" She hissed. "I don't think that's what that thing said!"

"Nice to meet you, little snowman thing!" Happy high-fived the creature, which nodded in response.

Charla glared at the two in exasperation, her hackles raised in irritation. "That is not its name, you stupid tom!" She snapped.

Wendy laughed nervously and patted the white Exceed soothingly. "Now, now, Charla, no need to get all worked up. I'm sure those two are just kidding, right?" She looked over to her older brother and the blue tom; they had begun to idiotically dance around with the little snowman creature. The blunette laughed while Charla snorted and muttered an unceremonious "Idiots, all of them" under her breath.

She stamped her hind paw and crossed her arms. "Listen up, all of you." Wendy, Natsu, Happy and even the creature gave their full attention on the commanding she-cat, waiting anxiously for her next words. "We are here for one reason and one reason only: to find that lamp and get our treasure. You!" She pointed an accusing claw at the trembling snowman, which quavered out of fear instead of subconsciousness. "Do you know the location of the lamp we seek?"

Wendy waved her hands to signal for her authoritative Exceed partner to stop. "Hey now Charla, let's not be rude."

"Pwaaaah~ Pwah pwah pwah~" Everyone observed the little snow creature–whether in curiosity, shock, or confusion was a mystery – as it rapidly jumped up and down, tugging urgently on Natsu's pants. It ran ahead of the group, pointing down the path with its paw.

Natsu grinned. "Well seems like our new buddy could be some help to us after all. Just thinkin' about the reward is gettin' me all fired up!" The creature sighed, satisfied, and began to bounce down the pathway. Natsu bounded after it, yelling over his shoulder, "C'mon you guys!"

Wendy stood up and trailed after her brother with an agitated she-cat and a cheery tom. "I love Natsu, but sometimes he can be a little too... carefree," the twelve year-old sighed, tangling her hands behind her back.

Charla slowly released an exhale, as though weary from the stupidity that flowed around her. "Yes, but that creature is our only clue right now." She glanced over at Happy. "Why don't you go catch up with your partner?"

The blue-furred Exceed gazed back at her with dazzling affection. He meowed cheerfully, "I wouldn't want to lose track of you two lovely ladies. I need to protect you if a monster comes or something!"

The white-furred Exceed scoffed at his remark. "Us 'lovely ladies' can do just fine, tomcat," she grumbled.

Wendy watched the two cats bicker in amusement. More like Happy attempt to woo Charla and the she-cat turning her head away in disgust, allowing uninterest and agitation drip into her retorts. The blunette may be too young to experience love for another person, but she knew Happy had an undying tenderness for Charla. He would never give up on her, no matter how many times she rejected him. He was just happy to be close to her. Every ugly word she spat at him sounded heavenly in his ears.

"I wish… Natsu could have that same happiness too…" Wendy whispered under her breath, smiling when Charla dodged an embrace Happy tried to give her. But of course, her brother was a dense as the day was long. Twenty-four seven for three hundred sixty-five days. Back when Lisanna had taken interest upon him, he didn't notice at all, teasing and playing with her like how he would with Wendy, not reacting to it with the same type of affection. Wendy sighed at the thought of Natsu reaching that form of love for a girl. It wouldn't happen. He was never interested in love anyways…

But maybe… Maybe the princess seemed to have done… something…

That made the Wind Dragon Slayer grin mischievously. Maybe if she used some of Mira's matchmaking skills, Princess Lucy and Natsu could be together, heedlessly of their different social status. If Mira's skills worked on Captain Erza Scarlet and Gajeel Redfox, it would work on her thickheaded brother.

Besides, when they get all the treasures they were promised by the old man, the Master would have to allow Natsu at least to be friends with the princess, right? Maybe his friendship would with the princess would deepen and turn into –

"Wendy, c'mon!"

The blunette looked up to see Natsu, the snowman, and the two Exceed waiting patiently at a gate at the end of the hall. As she ran to catch up, she inwardly smiled. She saw the looks in Natsu and Lucy's eyes when Natsu was forced away by that meanie Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel. It may not have been "love", but _something_ was there. And that something was all Wendy needed for her plan.

* * *

After a series of caverns, tunnels, twists and turns, they had finally made it. The lamp was finally within their reach.

The weird snowman creature had led them through the darkness, Natsu lighting his hand on fire so they could see. At times, when the small group was sure that the snowman led them to a dead end, it would take a turn and expose a secret corridor. Happy tried to get closer to Charla, insisting he was keeping her company from the darkness, but the she-cat refused every offer he proposed. Wendy stayed unafraid, narrowing her eyes, sniffing and listening for any sounds. Natsu was fairly impressed by her concentration and pro-active thinking. She was doing everything he would do: try to familiarize himself with the terrain in case of danger.

After a few minutes walking in what felt like circles, they emerged into a grand cavern with a lake in the middle of it. In the middle of the lake stood a tall mound of rock, with the ice lamp at it's peak, glistening in the moonlight that somehow snuck into the cave.

Natsu saw the stepping-stones that led to the lanky mass of stone and turned back to Wendy.

"Stay here okay? I have to do this by myself," he quickly put in when he saw the protesting in Wendy's mocha eyes. She pouted and grudgingly murmured an agreement while the two Exceeds nodded. After thanking the snowman creature, he began to hop upon the stones, trying hard not to slip and fall into the water. He could smell that the lake did not contain poisonous, water but with all the pressuring magical power he felt, he wasn't risking anything.

After hopping onto the last stone, he leapt onto the tiny island. He sized up the steep hill, noting that there were some good footholds for him to climb easier. However, when he took a step towards the mound, some of the rock shifted while grumbling and yawning in protest to its awakening. Eyes narrowed, Natsu looked at the newly formed stairs in front of him. Whoever put the lamp there before must've cast a spell so he wouldn't have to climb to get it the next time…

While Natsu climbed the steps, Happy continued to try and impress Charla.

"C'mon Charla! Come fishing with me!"

"I will _not_, you stupid tom!"

Wendy sighed. The snowman creature tugged lightly on her dress and looked up at her with those unblinking black eyes. As if answering a question, Wendy nodded. "Yeah, they're always like this." The creature tugged again and waved one of his paws around. "No, he's not going to ever give up, I think," the blunette acknowledged, weirdly understanding the snowman's strange sign language.

Wendy stared hard at the snowman. Was it even a snowman? It had a carrot for a nose and two midnight coal eyes, but… it seemed to have paws… And a tail…

"Say, are you an animal?" Wendy kindly asked. The snowman trembled, staring at her with an open, toothless smile.

She stared.

It stared.

No words.

Wendy sweatdropped. "Maybe you're some sort of dog?" She suggested in a helpful voice. The snowman jumped up in own, nodding and cheering as if Wendy had answered its prayers. Wendy chuckled at the sight. So this creature was a dog. Not the type of dog she ever saw though… Maybe it was some sort of mixed breed… Wait a second… _It_?

"Are you a boy or a girl?" The blunette questioned. The little white dog trembled and raised a paw in the air, nodding. "You're a boy?" The dog leaped into the air again, a happy gleam in his black eyes. It felt good for the dog to finally be identified for what he was! If only the girl knew his name…

Meanwhile, Happy, who kept calling Charla, looked over to see a golden fish statue he didn't realize was there before. Mesmerized, the tomcat slowly stalked towards the huge fish statue, his mouth drooling wildly. It was a huge fish _and_ it was gold! It was Happy's dream!

Natsu continued his tedious walk up the steps, eager. He couldn't care less that he thought the old man was shady. He could practically taste all the delicious flames his servants would cook for him once he got the reward. After a few more steps, Natsu landed on a small cleared area at the top of the mound, his eyes staring at the gleaming lamp on a rocky pedestal. To him, it looked like a dinky old antique that he'd easily break. It was a dull white color with a lost sheen on its material. It didn't even look like a lamp! It looked like some grave boat or something. Natsu shrugged. Oh well. It shouldn't matter to him anyways. He wasn't the one who wanted it.

Gently, he smothered the "lamp"/ grave boat with his fingers, looking at it closely in the moonlight. "Hey Wendy!" He called, still appraising the elderly possession. "I think I found the…" His words died out as he watched in panicky bewilderment at his Exceed.

Happy, enticed, prowled closer and closer to the golden fish, a look of feral hunger in his eyes. The little dog was holding onto Happy's tail, yet in vain, unable to apprehend the mesmerized feline. Wendy and Charla helped their new friend tug against the tom, and still, their strength combined would not allow them to stop him in his tracks. And his paws were outstretched, almost reaching the golden-scaled fish.

Natsu's eyes widened. "Wait! Happy! Don't—" His words were cut off abruptly when Happy's paws touched the fish statue, his mouth-watering like crazy. But the feline didn't get to bite into his new prize. Instead, thunderous grumbling and roaring shook the cavern, threatening to collapse it. Wendy, Charla, and the white dog crumbled to the ground instantly. Natsu maintained his stance, frowning and narrowing his eyes as he surveyed the quavering cave with flashing onyx eyes.

"_Foolish dragon children!_" A voice roared in savage anger. "You have broken my rule and touched Vajra!" Happy, who sometime snapped out of his trance, fearfully crouched to the ground, his fur prickling with apprehension. "You shall never see the light of day again, son and daughter of the great dragon of flames and graceful dragon of the Heavens! _Die where you stand_!"

The calming lake trembled with undeniable fury, its blue mask burning into a Hellish flaming red color. In place of the water, burping molten lava boiled at the surface. Bubbles of dangerous hot liquid belched loudly, spitting blazing flames as the cavern's walls began to weaken and loosen its rocks.

Wendy, alarmed, look at the mayhem in front of her. "What are we going to do, Charla?" She shouted over the ruckus, subconsciously stepping back from the danger and towards the exit. She was scared. She was afraid of the unknown world of death. Natsu promised they'd find their parents before they died. And he _never_ broke a promise.

The white Exceed looked at the pinkette, who began sprinting down the steps, then back at the blue Exceed and trembling dog, then to her dumbstruck partner. They would not die today. Not if she had anything to say about it.

"Happy, I want you to get Natsu," she ordered firmly, glancing at the anxious tom with a serious glint in her eye. "I know he could probably drink the lava and fire, but I have a bad feeling about it." Happy, who came to his senses, straightened up and nodded, sprouting his angelic wings and taking off to his friend. Charla turned towards her frightened partner. "Wendy, grab the dog. We're getting out of here." Wendy nodded silently and scooped up the fearful creature, determination now burning through all the dread she felt. Charla sprouted her own set of wings and grabbed Wendy, flying them safely out of the cave and into the dark tunnels.

Wendy glanced back at the entrance. "What about Natsu and Happy?" She asked over the commotion. Charla swerved drastically as she avoided the falling rocks, inwardly cursing herself. "Shouldn't we wait for them? I don't want anything to happen to them," she added.

Charla glanced down at the young dragon slayer. She could see the worry and anxiety flooding back into Wendy's brown eyes with passing moment. Instantly, the Exceed softened. "They will be all right. Natsu and Happy won't let a little thing like this get to them," she reassured. With confidence, she vowed, "I promise you, Wendy. I won't let any of you die in here."

Wendy caught a glimpse of the she-cat's face. So strong and resolute and firm, not a trace of uncertainty. Charla was right. They needed to be brave. Natsu and Happy would be just fine. If they could escape Erza, barely unscathed, something like this would be a walk in the park. But still… the blunette couldn't help wondering… Back while they were in the treasure rooms, there was an odd smell… And when they were in the cave, the smell was there too…

Why did this whole place have the scent of dragons?

* * *

Mavis watched in excitement as the dragon's head roared in fury from her position in the sky. So Happy _did_ fall for her little surprise! How wonderful!

"How exactly is that 'wonderful', First Master?" A quiet voice inquired.

Mavis glanced back at the figure and beamed brightly. Approaching her was a man with midnight-black hair and searching umbra eyes. His black robes trailed behind him as he tugged absentmindedly on his white toga.

"Hello, Zeref," the brilliant blonde greeted in her light voice. "Come to watch?"

Zeref sighed and shook his head despairingly. "I came to tell you that the meeting is happening in a few minutes." He looked downwards at the scene. Natsu clutched desperately onto the opening of the dragon's jaw, spitting words at the old geezer as he attempted to haul himself up, while Happy, panting, was in the arms of fear-stricken Wendy. In return, the old man beckoned for the dragon slayer to give him something. Natsu, frustrated, gritted out a few words before raising up a historic lamp for the man to claim.

"Mavis, we need to go now," Zeref stated, eying the overly enthusiastic First Master with something akin to amusement as she leaned in closer.

Mavis stuck out her tongue childishly at Zeref before returning to the scene. "Come on! Let me watch this a little more," she pleaded, laughing childishly at his quiet sigh of compliance.

Now the old man had the old lamp in his arms, shouting celebratory words. Wendy had rushed over with Charla, Happy and the little dog, all of them working together to pull Natsu up. However, the old man had a roguish grin on his face and shoved all three down into the mouth of the dragon, laughing maniacally. Out of magic, the three fell precariously down the throat, screaming, while the dragon's head sloshed around, melting back into a regular, run-of-the-mill sand dune.

The old man muttered something incoherent before digging around in the pockets of his robes. When he could not find what he was looking for, he dropped to his knees and cried out furiously.

Mavis nodded approvingly. "That'll teach Laxus for being so mean."

Zeref nodded before saying, "Okay, we watched. Now we really should be going." Mavis laughed bubbly and bounced towards him, clearly pleased. The Black Wizard mused, "You'll never give up Fairy Tail, will you?"

As they began their walking on thin air, Mavis shook her head. "How could I? I love Fairy Tail and the Third Master has done such a great job! Besides, I know you have an interest in Natsu, Zeref," she added teasingly.

He shrugged uncaringly. "I do," he consented, "because I know he will be strong enough. I'm not too sure on Lucy though."

Mavis playfully bumped into the dark mage, who snorted and bumped her back. "She'll be fine! Lucy is a lot tougher than she looks! You sound like Mystogan with all these doubts."

Zeref stopped in his tracks and looked seriously at the First Master. Once she realized he had stopped, she turned back to him, cocking her head in confusion with innocent quizzical eyes to match. "Because everyone is slightly uneasy with all of this. How are we certain everything will happen so smoothly as you say it will?" He demanded.

The normally jovial blonde frowned and a challengingly gleam came into her eyes. "I know everyone is still not okay with this," she agreed, "but trust me, it'll all work out! I trust my Kingdom."

A pregnant silence twirled around the two powerful mages. Not a word was spoken, not a sound dared uttered, save for the gentle beatings of the horse's hooves as it rode away with Laxus and Bixslow. Sparkling jade clashed with jet black in a heated, yet silent battle. Mavis dared him to say another word, a defiance blazing in her green orbs. Zeref glared questioningly back at her, black eyes never backing down from her challenge.

Eventually, Zeref sighed and weariness washed onto his face. "I trust you, Mavis. I just hope everyone has as much faith as you have in those two."

Mavis nodded, a distant flicker in her eyes. "I do too."

In a thoughtful silence, the two figure took back in their pace of walking, each steps enshrouding their body in a glittering light. After the tenth step, both figures were cocooned in total light before shooting up into the Heavens and disappearing among the stars.

* * *

A/N: I hope that was good for you! The next chapter is where the beloved genie makes his (more or less) "nobel" appearance. From there, things get darker. Sort of like the Harry Potter movies. Everything started all bright and happy, but then after the _HP: Prisoner of Azkaban_, the skies were always gray and someone always died... Disheartening, but sort of cool... Excuse me being sadistic. I'll try to post a chapter per week, but I because I _finally_ found my notebook with my chapter outines and roughdrafts! Score for actually _cleaning_ my room!


End file.
